Patience
by madamemouse
Summary: On the run for over a year and half, our favorite supernatural group have been hiding out in a small town for a few months. What happens when Chloe and Derek finally find some much needed alone time? Rated M for Lemons and language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello y'all. This is probably going to be a four-shot story. Rated M for some pretty lemony moments from our favorite couple, so beware. Seriously, I blushed a few times writing this. And even though this is a lemon, I did include a little bit of background story/information of what our group has been up to all this time and we get a peek at how they interact. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers. *sigh*

* * *

Almost two years have passed since they've been on the run from the Edison Group, flitting from small towns to major cities, searching for the names on the Edison Group list. Chloe could hardly keep track of all the places they've been to. Usually they stayed in a place for a few weeks, sleeping in motels, changing their names and being home schooled on the road.

Chloe thought about all the test subjects they've found so far. Over half the individuals on that list, and she'll never forget their faces when Kit explained the experiments and warned them of the dangers they faced. The rest of the names they couldn't find, and she hoped they were in hiding too and not captured or worse. They gave up searching for now, they needed some much deserved rest and to lay low for awhile.

Chloe's reality was completely unrecognizable from her previous life, but she couldn't complain. She had experienced scary moments but she felt satisfied, happy even. She missed her dad terribly though, but with Kit's help she managed to send word that she was alive and safe. That's all she could do for right now. Her dad, understanding her safety was at risk, withdrew his reward money. She only hoped she would see him soon.

They were now settled in a small town in Southern Oregon, this being the longest they've ever stayed in one place. Chloe and her friends even went to high school here. Her aunt was an ER doctor in the town's only hospital and Kit worked there too, as an administrator.

It was a nice place, Chloe's favorite by far. Maybe it was because it was a small town, less populated, but there weren't as many ghosts to deal with as there were in the cities. And for a werewolf, a remote town was ideal. More wilderness and less people made it easier for Derek. She knew he felt confined and uncomfortable in a bigger city. He needed seclusion and wide open spaces for his weekly Change.

But it was no longer just Chloe and Derek during his changes, Kit insisted he be there too. Not literally next to him, that was Chloe's place, but Kit didn't feel comfortable with Derek Changing when it was just the two of them. Kit trusted his son, but he also knew there were so many outside variables that could complicate or even endanger them when Derek was in wolf form, and Kit wasn't taking any chances.

Normally, they would drive to an isolated patch of woods so Derek could roam free, usually on an evening when Chloe's aunt worked late at the hospital. Half the time, it was just Chloe and Kit who accompanied Derek. Simon joined them too when he didn't have basketball practice or a date. And even Tori tagged along sometimes, often complaining repeatedly about being dragged against her will, but Chloe knew she didn't want to be left out.

And that's where they were driving back from now, Derek's weekly Change in the woods. Chloe felt the van lurch to a stop, her wandering mind pulled back to the present. Kit parked the van in a big lot connected to a large bookstore. Tori had been begging Kit to stop at this bookstore for awhile and he figured he could pick up some take-out from the place next door, while the kids wandered the store.

Chloe peered out the window. It was a dark, clear night. She turned to look at Derek, who sat close to her in the back, but she could only see the black outline of his profile. She could tell by his posture he was exhausted, though ̶ a usual aftereffect from the Change. He had better control over his Changes, they were much quicker too and less painful, but they still were draining. She thought he looked as if he might drift off to sleep at any moment.

"So, who's all going to the store while I pick up food?" Kit asked, his voice ringing in the dark space. He was looking at Derek when he spoke, knowing his son probably wanted to stay and rest in the van.

Tori and Simon announced they were coming. With Tori emphasizing to her dad that he **promised** her at **least** thirty minutes to browse the bookstore.

Kit smiled patiently at Tori, stating that, "No, I did not forget. How could I when you only reminded me a dozen times in an hour?"

"I think I'm going to stay here with Derek," Chloe said. "Keep him company." _Have some much needed alone time, _she thought. They rarely had time to themselves, there was always someone around.

In the past, when they moved frequently, they usually all lived together. But in this town, Aunt Lauren thought it best for her and Chloe to live separately from the others. She felt Chloe needed a sense of normalcy in her life, now that they've decided to settle in this area for awhile. They only lived a block away, in a small house from Kit's slightly larger home, and it did give Chloe a taste of an ordinary life. They all still saw each other the same amount, but it didn't change the fact that Chloe and Derek hardly ever spent time alone.

Tori was practically bouncing in her seat with impatience when Kit said it was fine for Chloe and Derek to stay in the van. She had been talking non-stop about some new computer programming manuel and was dying to get her hands on it.

Simon glanced over at his sister with a mischievous look and coughed, "Geek!" into his hand. Tori shot him a withering stare but it had no effect on him ̶ quite the opposite, actually, as he flashed her a brilliant smile.

Chloe listened to them bicker as they clambered out of the van and watched their retreating backs as they headed towards the bookstore. Tori was still the same height when Chloe first met her, but Simon had grown four inches taller and he towered over his dad. He was also cuter than ever. It was ridiculous, really. Girls gawked and stared when they caught sight of him ̶ stumbling over themselves to talk to him. Even little old ladies stopped to check him out. _It was out of control_.

No girls noticed Derek when Simon was around. To be fair, no girls noticed **anyone** when Simon was around. Not to say that no one took note of Derek, some did. He had an intimidating, brooding look about him that some women found irresistible, but he never acknowledged them, he had eyes only for Chloe.

She looked over at him again and met his gaze. His eyes were glittering and glowing in the darkness.

"Hey," she said, reaching for his hand.

"Hey," he replied, entwining his fingers with hers.

Her eyes swept over him. He was a little taller, maybe by an inch or two, and the ugly duckling stage had long since passed. He stopped filling out, though. In fact, he looked slightly leaner, his muscles more defined ̶ if that was even possible. _I guess turning into a wolf once a week is the ultimate workout_, Chloe mused.

He was nice looking, in his own way, jade-colored eyes, a long straight nose and sharp jaw. She caught herself staring and blushed. _More like ogling, I do that way too much. _But she knew Derek liked it.

"I hope that store is carrying the book Tori wants so damn bad," his voice rumbled. "I feel like I'll lose my mind if I hear her talk about it one more time."

Chloe smiled, nodding her agreement. Tori hadn't changed much, at least in the attitude department. She was still sassy as ever. She looked the same, if not prettier, but she had and alluring, exotic way about her that made all the boys at school utterly infatuated with her. But Chloe knew she was different where it mattered most. She was no longer the selfish, crazy bitch who you didn't dare turn your back on. She was still a pain in the ass but much less so and she was honest and loyal.

Chloe detected the subtle shift in Tori while they were hiding at the safe house with Andrew. Although, the real change occurred when Kit told her the truth about him being her father. Chloe wasn't there for the conversation, but she knew something was up when Kit informed the boys and Tori he needed to talk to them and sequestered them in a room for over an hour. When they finally came out, they were all dazed and wide-eyed with shock. She wanted to ask Derek what happened, but the look on his face told her he needed some time to absorb what he just heard.

Tori was naturally surprised, but she also appeared relieved as well, maybe the discovery of a new parent meant a fresh start. And Andrew was right about Kit, he was an amazing father. He was patient and supportive ̶ and in a short amount of time, he and Tori became close. Now, when Chloe observed their interactions, it seemed like he had been her father her entire life.

Simon took awhile to process this new and troubling information. He didn't believe it at first, but when the denial passed, he became angry, then embarrassed when he recalled Tori's past feelings for him. Chloe knew Tori was mortified too ̶ understanding why her mother warned her so fiercely to stay away from him. It was disturbing for everyone who knew and no one mentioned it, pretending it never happened.

Simon eventually came around and accepted the truth. It helped that Tori toned down her attitude a little and tried to be less abrasive. They still bickered and fought but they genuinely cared about each other and even got along sometimes.

Derek, however, was a different story. He avoided Tori like the plague. The idea that she was blood related to his dad and brother was so unsettling, he refused to accept it. And it seemed like he would never come around.

_Until that one day._

Chloe remembered the incident like it was yesterday. The four of them walking to a grocery store in a city they were passing through. Tori, a few paces ahead of them as she talked to Kit over the phone, getting a list of what they needed from the store. When Tori passed four guys ̶ typical asshole teenagers ̶ they all craned their necks to check her out. And as she walked by, one of them reached out and grabbed her ass.

Both Tori and Chloe froze, too stunned to react. Simon was beyond outraged, his eyes wide and furious. He moved forward quickly ̶ hand lifted ̶ not to cast a spell, but to punch the guy. But Derek was faster. He grabbed the guy by the shirt, hauling him roughly off his feet, his face just inches from the other boy's face, eyes blazing. And in a low, menacing voice he growled, "If you ever touch or even look at my sister again... I swear to God, I will rip your arms off and shove them up your ass!" Derek threw the guy into his buddies. They all went down, then scrambled to their feet and took off running.

"Yeah!" Simon yelled. "What he said!" But Chloe could tell Simon was surprised by his brother's reaction. They all were.

Later, when Tori was helping Chloe touch up her roots, Chloe brought up the incident.

"He was just nervous I'd freaking demolish the city in a fit of rage," Tori said. "He was being careful. Typical Derek."

"Yeah, but he called you his sister," Chloe teased, emphasizing the word sister with air quotes.

Tori snorted at that. "Oh, puhlease. What would've happened to that guy if he grabbed your ass, Chloe?"

Chloe shuddered at the thought. _We'd be scraping him off the pavement_.

Tori read her expression, "See ̶ he was just being careful." Then changing the subject before it became awkward, she said, "I'm really liking your hair this way. This brown is so pretty with your eyes."

They both knew the truth, though. Derek had not only jumped to her defense, he was infuriated with that guy for harassing her. And it wasn't just Derek who was livid, Simon defended her too, although Derek beat him to it. Chloe knew Tori well enough to understand that she was happy the boys stood up for her ̶ that to protect her was a natural, instinctive reaction for them. And for the first time in her life, Tori felt wanted and needed. She finally had a real family.

"What are thinking about?" Derek asked, his deep rumble cutting through her thoughts. She looked at him, her eyes finally adjusting to the darkness of the van and she could see his curious expression.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"You're smiling about something."

Her smile grew wider. "Oh, I was just remembering the time you defended you **sister** from a bunch of teenage thugs."

Derek grunted. "I was just worried she'd destroy an entire city block," he said, "with us in it."

"You know, that's what she said," Chloe replied. "But I think I know the truth," she added coyly.

His eyebrows shot up. "Really? And what's that?"

"You love your baby sister ̶ or wait, is she older?" she teased. "You both are pretty close in age, which means you're, like, practically twins."

"You're hysterical." Derek deadpanned.

"Maybe you guys should start wearing matching outfits," she giggled. "That would be so cute!"

He snorted. "I'm glad you can laugh at your own jokes, Pickering." he said smugly.

Instantly, she stopped laughing. Pickering was her fake last name and she absolutely hated it, a fact Derek knew all too well.

She glared up at him. "Not funny, Derek." She drew her arm back and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hey," he growled in mock outrage. "No need to get violent, Pickering." She elbowed him again. He twisted.

"Stop that," he said, smiling. "You're going to hurt your elbow." He reached out and pinned her arms to her sides. Chloe tried to maintain her glower but couldn't contain the small laugh that bubbled in her throat. "That's better," he whispered, his breath warm against her face, eyes locked on her lips.

He leaned down and kissed her, soft and sweet, his hand rising to cup her cheek. Chloe sighed, her arms looping around his neck as she returned his kiss. Her heart leapt when she felt his tongue slide gently into her mouth.

They kissed each other for awhile, until their breaths turned shaky and their kisses became fierce. They were quickly approaching second base when Derek pulled away. He always did, when they got to this point. Chloe understood why, she was responsible for his reaction, but she couldn't help recognize the growing sexual frustration she felt.

When they first got together, Derek knew she wasn't ready for anything too physical. He was always so respectful and careful when they were affectionate, and she was grateful. But well after a year of respectful limits, Chloe wanted more ̶ a lot more. She, however, was too chicken to ask for it and with the complication of living on the road and rarely finding any time alone, they were decidedly stuck on first base. She finally understood that Derek was not going to take the initiative, he was going to wait for her to be ready. If she wanted to move the ball forward, so to speak, it was entirely up to her.

She felt him give her hand a squeeze and when she looked at him, he gave her a sweet smile. His eyes weren't sweet, though. They were dark with burning intensity and she noticed his chest rising and falling quickly from his shallow breaths.

Chloe inhaled deeply, trying to swallow her embarrassment and nervousness. _Your boyfriend wants __you, dummy, but he's waiting for your scared ass to figure it out. You're going to have to take the bull __by the horns. *__blush* You can do this!_

Shakily, she raised herself onto her knees, her hands clutching his t-shirt as she looked directly at him, their eyes at equal level. And slowly she moved forward, lips brushing his and she felt him shiver. She grew a little more confident and kissed him harder, her hands drifting to his neck.

He kissed her back, tentatively at first, like he wasn't sure if she would suddenly change her mind. Then, as if he couldn't help himself, he kissed her deeper, his tongue sliding against hers. These kisses felt different from the ones minutes ago, slower and stronger and more passionate.

Chloe's heart seemed to be doing somersaults in her chest, her breath coming out in gasps. When she felt Derek's hands grasp her hips, she moaned so loudly she knew she would be embarrassed later, but at the moment she couldn't care less.

His hands moved to her waist, underneath her shirt and stayed there, as if waiting for her next move, only following her lead so he wouldn't risk making her uncomfortable.

She took his cue, all traces of self-doubt gone, replaced by an all-consuming need to touch Derek, to be close to him. Hands still resting on his neck, she slipped one of them underneath the collar of his shirt, fingers brushing the smooth skin of his collarbone. He groaned and slid a hand up her back, leaving a tingling trail of goosebumps up her spine. She whimpered in his mouth.

She felt hot ̶ ridiculously hot. She felt like liquid heat was coursing through her body, amplified by her racing heart. She wondered if Derek heart was beating as fast as hers, then she wondered if his chest was as smooth as his collarbone.

_I have to find out._

She pulled her hand free from his collar, grabbing his shirt and lifting it, so she could slide her hands underneath it. Her fingers grazed hot skin and Derek gasped at the the touch.

They stopped kissing, their eyes fixed on each other while Chloe's hands explored the hard angles of Derek's stomach, her fingertips lingering on the smooth slope of his ribcage. She marveled at how such a big, bad werewolf could have such soft, silky skin. _Such a contrast from his absurdly hard muscles_, she thought.

Chloe's hands migrated to his chest and she could feel his heart pounding fast under her palms. When her fingers skimmed over his nipples, Derek growled and pulled her onto his lap, her legs straddling his.

His large hands moved to her belly. Then slowly, they drifted upwards, passed the cottony swell of her bra, his fingers hooking onto the top of the lacy cups. She gulped ̶ suddenly feeling shy and self-conscious. _What if my boobs are too small for him? Oh God, they barely fit a B cup_.

"Can I...touch ̶ " he asked, his voice low and rough.

"Y-Yes," Chloe stammered.

"You're sure?" His eyes so intense and bright, they seemed to burn in the darkness. Chloe nodded, not trusting her voice.

His fingers traced the bra straps up to her shoulders, so agonizingly slow that Chloe thought she might faint from anticipation. She felt his fingertips slip the straps off her shoulders and she shivered, all the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. His hands moved back to her bra, shimmying it down a little until her breasts popped out.

She sucked in her breath and held it, when she felt his tender touch on the smooth curves of her breasts. But when his thumbs grazed her nipples, her breath flew out ̶ her loud moan returning, followed by a strangled squeak. She felt her already warm face burn with embarrassment

_Great, I sound like a dying squirrel when I'm turned on._

Derek's whole body shuddered. "Christ, that sounds sexy," he gasped. "And your body...your ̶ it's perfect."

His thumbs were rubbing her nipples harder now, and Chloe felt the pulsing liquid heat in her body accumulate and pool between her legs ̶ her cotton underwear suddenly feeling damp. Derek inhaled deeply. He pulled her towards him, his lips crushing hers, while he mumbled, "Jesus...your smell...it's so ̶ " between kisses.

In a flash, his hands were on hips, shoving her pelvis into his. They both groaned. His lips trailed over her neck, teeth dragging along the curve of her throat. She felt him through his jeans, big and hard, pressing into a spot so sweet, she let out her signature moan. Her hands grasped his waist, pulling herself harder into him. Her hips seemed to have a mind of their own, as they pressed and rubbed against him, desperate to relieve some of the aching pressure.

Derek's hands were in the crook of her hips, hands so large they touched her thighs, hips and ass at the same time. His grip was firm as he ground her pelvis in his, matching the rhythm of her body.

She heard her voice mumbling incoherently in his ear. She felt like her body was on fire but she was shivering like she was out in the cold. Her skin felt like it was inside out and she wanted to yank off her clothes or rip out her hair or maybe do a cartwheel. She was overwhelmed by too many sensations and emotions, and she just wanted...more and more and more ̶ and Derek was the only one who could give it to her.

Derek's hand traveled to her back, tracing the edge of her jeans, trying to slide underneath them. But her jeans were too tight, especially with Chloe's legs straddling him. With shaky hands, she undid her jeans to make room. His hand slipped past the waistband, down her bare skin. She arched her back instinctively, her body curling towards his touch.

Chloe waited, trembling, until finally, his fingers touched hot, slick flesh. She cried out, unable to comprehend the sensations she was feeling ̶ so good but still not enough.

A deep growl vibrated from Derek's chest as his fingers gently explored her sensitive parts ̶ learning and testing. His naturally curious mind ensuring he would be extremely thorough, almost methodical in his exploration, filing away every bit of information about her body and reactions.

His fingertip coaxed and circled her entrance, dipping a little then pulling out, drawing out wet heat from inside her. Again, he dipped his fingertip a little bit further and pulled it out. He did it again and again, going a little deeper with every small stroke, until his finger was completely inside her.

Chloe was whimpering and gasping and panting. Her body totally still as his inquisitive touch enticed and ignited every nerve in her body. His finger moved inside her, in agonizingly slow thrusts, as he whispered how "amazing" and "tight" and "wet" she felt.

She reached between their bodies, her hand finding the hard bulge in his jeans. He growled and strained against her. She felt a nagging stab of concern in the back of her mind. He felt big, really big. She figured he would be ̶ just like the rest of him, but this seemed excessive. She didn't ponder it long, though, his lips and his hands and his body soon distracted her, arousing her so badly she thought she may lose her mind. The material of his jeans were too thick and constraining for her to manage a grip. So instead, she took her palm and rubbed him in long, heavy strokes.

"Oh shit," he whispered in a long breath. "OH SHIT!" Derek's whole body jumped. Confused, Chloe glanced at him. He was looking over her shoulder, eyes wide. "Ohshitohshitohshitohshit! They're right outside!"

She felt like she was in a trance until understanding smacked her upside the head. _Oh my god! I totally forgot about them._

Derek yanked his hand out of her jeans and ̶ gently but quickly ̶ hauled her off him. Chloe fumbled with her bra while Derek fastened her jeans. She heard voices and keys jangling. They both sat back trying to appear casual.

The doors opened and they both blinked when the interior lights flashed on. Chloe knew she was blushing like crazy. _Please God, don't let them notice my beet-red face._

Simon and Tori were still bickering, sounding exactly the same as when they left. Kit looked exhausted. She listened and realized they weren't fighting, Simon was teasing Tori ̶ something about if her new boyfriend knew how much of nerd she was. Tori was completely riled up and Chloe was grateful she was distracted. Out of all them, Tori would've noticed something was up.

She breathed a sigh of relief when the doors finally closed and they were surrounded by darkness again. Kit started the van while he informed everyone that he needed a break from talking and turned on the classical station. Mozart and the smell of chow mien drifted through the van as they made their way back home.

Chloe felt shaky and strange ̶ in a good way ̶ about what had just happened and she was still hot as hell. She peeked at Derek. It was too dark to see his expression, but she could see his hand covered his mouth. When the van passed a light, she saw his fingers were actually below his nose, a small smile on his lips. He was smelling her.

Chloe swallowed hard. He looked over at her. She thought she should be disturbed or a little grossed out with her scent all over his fingers, but it was the opposite. A slow, wet heat pulsed between her legs.

As if sensing her reaction, Derek's mouth widened in to a smile ̶ a smile so predatory she knew she should be nervous, if not a little scared. She wasn't, though. She was excited. His other hand reached for hers, and she felt the gentle touch of his fingers.

_God, I so need to be alone with him again._

And her brain was working overtime to make it happen very, very soon.

* * *

I'm hoping to have the second chapter up in a week from now. I'm a pretty slow writer, like snail-slow, but I'm so inspired by all the fabulous Darkest Powers fanfiction that I'm very determined to be (hopefully) a little faster.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone! A big "Thank you" to everyone who took time to read my story (I know it was pretty long) and a sloppy kiss to those who reviewed. I know I said this story would probably be a 4-shot, but I've been busy drafting chapter 2 and 3 and I've realized they are going to be absolutely massive. Since they are getting so out-of-control big, I'm having a little trouble with the pacing and flow, so I've decided to break them up. Now, instead of the initial estimate of 4 chapters, it's looks like it will be a 7-parter. Also, I've put a little history/background information in this chapter like the first one, and my intention was to give the reader an idea of where the characters are so they don't seem too OOC, so bear with me. Again, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Darkest Powers. *still sigh*

* * *

Derek peered out the window in history class, his last one of the day. It was one of those wet, misty days when the rains swirled around and the air smelled cool and fresh, unlike a musty classroom.

He glanced at the clock, one minute passed since the last time he checked. He groaned internally. He liked history okay, but Mr. Stevens voice was so monotone, he made the landing on the moon excruciatingly boring.

_Twenty-two minutes until I'm out of here and get to see Chloe._

His eyelids felt heavy as Mr. Stevens voice droned on in the background. He turned to look at Simon who was miraculously riveted, eyebrows scrunched in concentration, his pen a blur as he took notes.

_How the hell does he do it?_ Derek thought. _I know he likes history but for the love of Christ, this class is so boring it's stupid._

Simon was so engrossed, he didn't notice almost every girl in class sneaking side-ways glances at him. All except one. Derek could feel her eyes boring down on him, some annoying cheerleader who was totally enthralled with him. She knew he had a girlfriend, but that didn't stop her from blatantly checking him out and trying to catch his eye.

A few weeks ago, Derek tried staring her down, it usually worked on most people, but it completely backfired. She took it as a sign of encouragement, thinking it was some kind of invitation. She followed him out of one of his classes when Chloe wasn't around and cornered him at his locker. Her perfume burned his nostrils as she inched towards him and Derek had to stifle the urge to snarl at her. The wolf didn't like feeling trapped. He was going to have to be rude, since his death stare didn't work, and he didn't have a problem with that, but he wondered if it would be enough. This girl seemed relentless, and something about her told Derek she wasn't firing on all cylinders.

Luckily, Tori was close by and swooped in, getting into the girl's face and saying in her not-so-subtle way, "Back off, skank!" That, thankfully, did the trick but she still stared at him in her wide-eyed, creepy way. He was grateful enough with Tori's help that he mumbled a "Thanks" and she raised her eyebrows in surprise, then smirked, before walking away.

It was disturbing to find out Tori was in some way, a sibling. But after some time had passed, he had to grudgingly admit she was useful.

In the beginning, when they were on the run, his dad made extra cash by doling out legal advice to other supernaturals. All communication and payments were done via email and Tori's role was to make sure no one could trace or locate them when information was exchanged. She also helped Kit and Simon perfect the spell to ward off spirits from certain places. Essentially their homes and school were ghost proof, allowing Chloe a few places of respite.

However, what was really surprising for Derek was how fiercely loyal she was, a trait he possessed himself and greatly admired. Her honesty, although usually irritating, was always dependable. And underneath all that attitude, she was a caring person. But more shocking than that, he actually gave a crap about her, more than he would ever admit to anyone or himself.

Derek's eyes flicked to the clock again. Nineteen minutes left. _ I'm not going to make it. _

Struggling to keep his eyes open, his thoughts drifted to Chloe. She was in British Literature right now and he was sure she was having a better time than he was. _She's probably pouring over some Jane Austen right now_, he thought smiling. Chloe was really into Austen ̶ "Jane" ̶ that's what she called her, like they were long, lost friends. She would explain why "Jane" was a literary genius and go on and on about how "awesome" and "brilliant" she was. Derek always listened, it was definitely not his thing, but he would listen to her read the dictionary and be happy, he was so crazy in love with the girl.

In his mind, he could see her bent over her book, taking notes as vigorously as Simon, the curve of her neck peeking through her shiny, brown hair. A neck so delicate and lovely, he wanted to nuzzle it every time he was near her. Thinking of her neck made him naturally think of the rest of her, and the closest he's ever experienced the rest of her was in his dad's van two weeks ago.

_God, I will never look at that van the same way again._

That event was one of the biggest highlights of his almost eighteen years of existence. He replayed it over and over again in his mind, going through every exquisite detail. Sometimes he would add to the memory, pretending that his family hadn't returned until much later.

_She was so unbelievably sexy that night, _he thought_._ His sweet, innocent girl opened up to him, so vulnerable and wild. He couldn't decide what turned him on more, the smell of her excitement, her soft gentle curves, the adorably strange sounds she made, or how tight and wet ̶

_Okay! I need to think of something else before I completely humiliate myself_. He cleared his throat and looked at Simon who was still scribbling like the wind.

He tried to think about something else ̶ anything else, and maybe if he was in one of his science or math classes it would have been easier, but he couldn't. Every random thought seem to lead him back to Chloe.

Before the van incident, she always seemed to be in the back of his mind, and he always desired her, but he knew she needed to be ready. So he didn't allow his mind to dwell on something he couldn't have yet...except sometimes in the shower.

He knew she was almost ready, though. For awhile, she had been showing signs, not consciously, but Derek instinctively noticed them ̶ actually, the wolf noticed. It was a subtle shift in her body language and the way her eyes met his, but most obvious was her scent. It was stronger, sharper. _Intoxicating. _However, Derek knew there was a big difference between subconscious signals and making a deliberate decision, and he patiently waited for Chloe to make hers.

But things were different now. He couldn't stop thinking about her or how much he wanted her. She dominated his thoughts. It was as if they crossed an invisible line in the van, and now all the built up emotions and desires he worked so hard to control, came crashing down on him and he was powerless to stop it.

The last two weeks had been agonizing. For whatever reason, his dad and Lauren's schedule had been the opposite from each other and there was always one of them around. Derek felt like the universe was punishing him. _For what? Maybe all the dirty thoughts I've been having about my girlfriend?_

He was feeling so desperate, that a week ago, while everyone was in the kitchen preparing dinner, he dragged Chloe into the laundry room, hoisted her onto the dryer and kissed her until they both were lightheaded. His hands were halfway up her shirt when his dad called for him to help set the table, ending their impromptu make-out session. He thought some kissing, however brief, would relieve some of the tension but it only made him more frustrated. He was officially obsessed with Chloe and he hated how out of control he felt.

It didn't help that he found everything about her desirable. She was ridiculously pretty, in a quiet way. She was a little taller now, and still petite but there was a round softness to her body that always drew his eye. Not to mention how much he loved her heart and character ̶ strong and sweet, brave and calm. A wonderful compliment to his abrasive personality. _Even her pendant is sexy, _he thought ruefully_. _Probably because in many of his fantasies, it was usually all she was wearing.

An image flashed in his mind. Chloe naked, sprawled underneath him. Her pendant sparkling at her throat, a small smile on her lips.

Derek felt himself twitch and swell in his boxers. _Crap. I seriously need to get a handle on this situation._ It was getting pretty snug in his jeans, when the thought of that crazy cheerleader seeing him his current state, pretty much cured him of his problem in record time.

His eyes shot to the clock. _Nine minutes left._ He slipped his math homework out onto his desk, hoping it would distract him until class was over. He would have to borrow Simon's notes from history later. He just completed a long, complicated equation when class finished.

As everyone shuffled towards the door, Derek noticed his stalker had angled herself next to him.

"Bye, Derek," she said in a breathy whisper. He didn't respond, just looked ahead like he didn't hear her. He heard Simon snickering behind him and wondered how his brother handled all the unwanted attention. Derek had just one obnoxious girl to deal with and it just about made his skin crawl.

He raced out of the room, while Simon hung back to talk to a few friends. Derek made a bee-line to Chloe's locker, smiling when he saw her crouched over her backpack. She looked up and met his eyes and gave him the sweetest, sexiest smile and he was sure his heart stopped.

"Hey," he said, bending down to kiss her cheek.

"Hey," she replied, reaching for his hand.

Grabbing her backpack, they made their way to the exit, weaving through students. It stopped raining so the walk to the parking lot shouldn't be unpleasant.

Once outside, Derek spotted Tori leaning against the building, making eyes at her boyfriend. _Johnathon? Jason? No...Justin._ Some guy who was on the basketball team with Simon. He seemed nice enough and treated Tori like gold, so there was no reason for Derek to kick his ass.

Tori finally noticed them and practically skipped over to meet them, a huge grin plastered on her face. Derek had to admit, he preferred Tori in a relationship. She was less moody and almost bearable to be around. He kind of wanted to thank Justin for doing such a great public service, or for the very least, making his household a much calmer place.

Justin trailed after Tori, throwing an arm around her as she explained to Chloe and Derek that they were going to hang out and run errands.

"Run errands? Riiiiiiiight," Simon said, as he approached them. " You got protection, dude?" He clapped a hand on Justin's shoulder and Justin had the sense to look embarrassed.

"Oh my God, Simon!" Tori cried. "You are so much more obnoxious when your in between girlfriends."

"In between girlfriends? You mean single?" Simon smirked. "Not anymore."

Derek heard Tori mutter "disgusting" and "pig" before she added, "Just tell dad I'll be home at ten. C'mon, Justin." She glared at Simon before dragging her boyfriend towards his car.

"Be safe!" Simon yelled after her.

Chloe gave Simon a look, eyebrows raised.

"What?" Simon shrugged, a smile on his face.

"That wasn't very nice, embarrassing your sister like that." Chloe said.

"Excuse me?" he said, looking a little incredulous. "May I remind you what she told Kimberly Newton ̶ about that bullshit fishing accident I was supposedly in," he protested. "Involving a hook and my...boy parts. It was a little payback."

Derek smiled as Chloe cringed and ceded her point. Clearly, she had forgotten that one particular rumor Tori mischievously spread to a girl who was interested in Simon. She knew Tori could never pass up an opportunity to mess with him. So instead, she asked about the new, lucky girl in his life as they walked to the old SUV they shared. By the time they arrived at Chloe's house, they were discussing dinner options. Kit was working late and Lauren was due home in less than an hour, so they were going to study and eat dinner at Chloe's.

They were all situated in the kitchen, their books and papers sprawled out on the table, when Simon swore. "I forgot my math book in my locker," he sighed dramatically. "Can I have the keys, bro? I gotta head back to school and get it."

Derek handed him the keys, and when Chloe wasn't looking, Simon flashed him a smile and mouthed "Have fun" and left. Suddenly, Derek felt like he was ten years old on Christmas morning and Simon had just given him the best present in the world. His breathing hiked in anticipation. He had roughly a half-hour of alone time with Chloe.

_Not much time, but God, I'm going to make it count._

_

* * *

_

Oooooooh boy! I should have Chapter 3 ready in less than a week.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you all for taking time to follow my story, and a big, fat hug to my reviewers who's supportive words have lit a fire under my ass to make me write a little faster. I've been so busy with life and writing that I haven't been able to read any fanfiction myself, so hopefully I'll get a chance to this week. But I wasn't kidding when I said I was slow at this writing business (it's like watching paint dry). However, I'm still making the commitment to update each chapter in less than week at a time. *fingers crossed* So, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own DP and never will.

* * *

Derek's heart picked up a beat, as he realized the opportunity he'd been praying for, had just fell into his lap. He swallowed hard. He tried to keep the look of desperation from his face ̶ he really did ̶ but he knew he was failing miserably. His entire body buzzed with excitement and his fingers itched to touch Chloe.

He looked over at her, her eyes wide and big, a slow blush creeping over her neck and cheeks. For a moment, they were frozen, until she cleared her throat and stammered, "D-D-Do you want to go to my ̶ " Her voice snapped him out of his stupor and he grabbed her hand and hauled her upstairs.

Chloe's bedroom was the only room upstairs ̶ a tiny bathroom attached to it. It used to be an attic, so the walls came down at an angle and Derek almost banged his head twice in his haste.

He swept her up and kissed her hard, as her small arms wrapped around his neck. He felt breathless with urgency. He knew they didn't have a lot of time, so sex wasn't an option. Derek didn't want their first time to be hectic and rushed, but he did want to see and touch and kiss parts of her hadn't before.

_I just want to make her feel good._

Still clutching her, he stumbled towards the bed, dropping them both down onto the creaky mattress. Laying on his side, he pulled her closer, trailing his lips along her throat. He buried his face in her neck, inhaling her luscious smell ̶ sweet, fresh and earthy. He was already rock-hard and couldn't help pressing himself into her.

He felt hot, almost feverish as his hands moved swiftly over her body. Chloe whimpered, her breath warm against his ear, her legs entangled with his. The warm, softness of her body nestled into him, making his head spin. He groaned and rubbed harder against her, his fingers digging into her hips.

He felt frenzied and desperate, and he struggled to calm his frantic hands. This wasn't like the van, when his movements were slow and deliberate ̶ so careful not to scare her. He worried he may be too intense ̶ that his fast, aggressive movements would overwhelm her. He fought to restrain his excitement, and just when he was about to pull back, Chloe breathed out a loud, sexy moan ̶ the same moan he heard in the van. _God, I love that sound. _

He marveled at how his sweet, quiet girl could become a noisy, little vixen in a matter of minutes. Grasping the back of her neck, he pulled her into a rough kiss, his other hand clutching her ass. Chloe fumbled with his shirt, tugging it over his head. He followed suit, yanking off her sweater, revealing a plain, black tank top ̶ the way her top fit, it was clear she wasn't wearing a bra. _Oh, thank you Jesus!_

As if taking off her top would've wasted precious time, he simply pushed it over her breasts, inhaling sharply as he stared at her. She was exquisite, her breasts were petite and creamy and perfect. He couldn't quite believe that someone so lovely could be his.

Tentatively, his fingers brushed the tender swell of her breast, marveling at how soft she was. He lowered his head and gave her nipple a light, feathery lick. Gasping, her hands clutched his shoulders. He moved his mouth more firmly over her flesh, drawing her nipple into his mouth, his tongue tasting her skin. She gasped again, followed by a shaky moan. He moved to her other breast, his hands kneading and cupping, giving it the same sweet attention.

She shifted against him, arms snaking around his neck, before burying her fingers in his hair. Derek felt her naked skin, so velvety warm, slide across his bare chest and shoulders as one of her legs wrapped around his waist. Her scent intensified, informing the wolf part of his brain how ready she was ̶ how willing, and his erection throbbed in response.

Automatically, his hand slid down her soft stomach, quickly unfastening her jeans. His fingers moved under the waistband, grazing over the cottony material of her underwear. Chloe whimpered as the tips of his fingers slowly traced the outline of her delicate flesh in gentle, languid movements. He nuzzled her breasts as his touch drifted downwards until he reached damp fabric. Finding the edge of her panties, his fingertips slipped inside them, and a breathy sound rattled in Chloe's throat as he pushed one, long finger into her soft, thick warmth.

_Christ, she feels amazing. _

He couldn't describe it if he tried, but he was amazed at how firmly her silky insides molded around his finger. He couldn't help imagining her sweet softness wrapped around his unyielding hardness, as he continued to move inside her in long, tender strokes. "You're so wet, Chloe," Derek growled. "And tight."_ God, so tight._

He sensed a thought tickling the back of his mind, something that had been troubling him. Then it came to him ̶ how unpleasant the first time is for girls. In fact, judging how snug she was and the sheer size of him fully hard ̶ it was easy to conclude it would be quite painful for her. Suddenly, he felt uncertain. He wanted their first time to be incredible, he was sure it would be for him, but the thought of Chloe having to endure it, to be in considerable discomfort, worried him. _Maybe I could help...prepare her._

He pulled his finger out a little, then slowly slipped a second finger inside her. He watched her face closely, trying to gauge her reaction. Her eyes were squeezed tight, eyebrows furrowed, an alluring blush spread from her checks to her breasts. "So pretty," he murmured.

He pushed a little deeper, feeling the subtle barrier just past her entrance. He didn't feel it before, most likely because one finger could easily slip past it. He shifted his fingers forward, noticing it stretch a little. He heard her sharp intake of breath, her eyes fluttering open.

"Are you okay? Does that hurt?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"No...just a little strange." she replied, looking at him with big eyes.

"I can stop," and he began moving his hand away.

"N-No. Just go slow."

He agreed, gradually moving deeper. She sighed and he immediately stopped, still worrying about hurting her.

"Deeper, Derek," she moaned, her hips squirming against his hand. The movement caused his fingers to twitch and her inner muscles clenched in response. He groaned. _Jesus, I didn't know she could do that._

The were both gasping for breath. Derek was so hard, he could feel his heartbeat pounding in his erection. Chloe was looking at him, lips parted, her face infused with pleasure. Her scent was so strong, he could taste it in the back of his throat ̶ sharp and sweet.

His eyes flicked to the bedside clock. He had roughly fifteen minutes left and there was something else he wanted to try. Gently pulling his fingers free, he removed his hand from her jeans.

"No...don't stop." she protested in a soft voice.

"Don't worry, stopping is the last thing on my mind, Chloe." He leaned in and gave her a searing kiss, before rolling back on his knees, his hands resting on her waistband of her jeans. "I want to...see you." he said hesitantly.

Her eyes widened at his request and a small sound escaped her mouth. She gave him a tiny nod and lifted her hips. Quickly, he shed her jeans and underwear in one smooth movement. She was practically naked before him ̶ with just her tank top bunched above her breasts and her sparkly pendant resting against her collarbone.

He stared, mouth open. He knew he probably looked like an idiot but he couldn't help it. All he could see was her glorious face and breasts and thighs. Her legs were drawn up, knees bent and pressed together. He rested his hands between her knees and ̶ with a shaky breath ̶ slowly parted them, spreading her wide before him.

He knew the basics of female anatomy, he had taken a few health classes over again when he changed schools, but nothing prepared him for this ̶ this being Chloe.

He was staring again. His eyes drawn to the most intimate part of her, the luscious area between her thighs. It was exotic and delicate and strangely beautiful. He felt himself throb and strain against his jeans. The wolf was pawing at the surface, every instinct screaming to bury himself deep inside her.

_I won't, but ̶ fuck ̶ I want to._

He felt Chloe shift a little and his eyes flashed to her face. She gave him a shy, self-conscious look, her hands drifting to her stomach, as if to cover herself. He wanted to reassure her but the only thing his brain could formulate was a whispered, "Wow." It seemed to ease her anxiety because she gave him a small smile.

Leaning in closer to her, his hands slid up her legs, thumbs brushing the tender skin of her inner thighs.

"So soft," he mumbled to himself.

Chloe was completely still. She seemed to be holding her breath as her eyes locked onto the slow migration of his hands. He stopped when his fingers touched soft hair. His eyes zeroed in on the sensitive, little spot ̶ the part of woman's body that makes her feel so good.

He couldn't believe it. He was going to fulfill one of his biggest fantasies. He half expected some kind of interruption ̶ maybe Simon coming home or Lauren bursting through the door or the house catching on fire. But none came. _Thank God._

Heart racing, he inched closer and licked his lips in anticipation. Her scent washed over him ̶ so potent, it left him shivering with goosebumps even though he was burning up. His fingertips gently spread her lips apart and he went in with a long, slow taste. Chloe's entire body almost sprang off the bed, her startled cry drowning out the growl rattling in Derek's chest. She twisted and squirmed as his tongue explored and probed every part of her sex. She made raspy, little sounds and her hands grasped at her comforter.

Derek thought this was, by far, the most erotic moment of his life. It was so much better than he could've possibly imagined ̶ her feel, her scent, her taste ̶ all of it was incredible. Her soft, primal sounds and the way her body moved against his mouth directed him to what she liked. Eventually, he began working that sweet, fleshy spot ̶ his tongue matching the pace her hips set.

Suddenly, Chloe's breathing changed and she grew quiet. He was about to stop and ask her if he was doing it right when she breathed, "God, yes... just like that, Derek...so close."

To say he was surprised would've been an understatement. He was about to give Chloe an orgasm on his first try. He couldn't believe it. He was excited and proud at his limited, but clearly competent skills. He felt his ego swell, then he felt something else swell, very uncomfortably, in his pants. He was so hard at this point, it hurt ̶ but at the moment, he didn't care. _I'm about to get my girl off. This is the best day of my life._

Chloe's breathing was coming out in ragged gasps, her body straining and tense. And just when Derek thought she was right on the edge, he heard something that made his heart jump...

...Lauren's jeep had just pulled into the driveway.

_Oh fuck!_

_

* * *

_

Those poor kids, will they ever NOT be interrupted? Maybe, maybe not. You'll get closer to that answer in less than a week!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello people! Well, I know I left on a cliffie so I won't blather on. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: Don't own Darkest Powers. *double sigh*

* * *

Derek swore and jumped up. "Shit! Your aunt just got home," he said, scrambling around for their clothes.

Chloe shakily propped herself up onto her elbows, looking completely dazed. "Wha ̶ "

He glanced at her as he threw on his t-shirt and froze, his breath caught in his throat. All he could see was her eyes and lips and skin and girl parts. She looked like dessert and his mouth watered.

He shook himself and managed to choke out, "Your aunt...she's home." _And freaking ten minutes early!_

Chloe's eyes grew so big, they looked like they might pop out of her head. "Oh My God!" She scurried off the bed and struggled with her clothes.

"It's okay! I'll be downstairs before she's in the house. You'll be in the bathroom," he said quickly, then he raced downstairs.

He managed to plant himself in his chair at the table and steady his breathing when he heard Lauren's keys at the door. Miraculously, he calmed the situation in his pants a little bit ̶ the prospect of being face to face with Chloe's aunt definitely made it possible. He quickly adjusted himself in his boxers.

His heart was still beating double-time when he greeted Lauren in the kitchen. They exchanged some small talk, then Lauren asked where her niece was.

"Upstairs bathroom," Derek replied, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

Knowing she loved to recount her day at work, he asked how her day was. He was always interested to hear what happened in the ER, but right now he was hoping it would distract her from noticing how flustered he was.

He made a point of smiling a little, remembering what Chloe was always telling him, "The easiest way to put someone at ease is to smile at them." He could really give a crap about what other people felt, but with her aunt, he always made an effort.

Lauren was still chatting, while rifling through the cupboards, when Derek felt a pang of guilt. She trusted him now, liked him even, and not five minutes ago, he was upstairs with her niece, groping her like some horny, teenage boy ̶ which he was. _And not just groping... _

Instantly, a visual of Chloe flashed in his mind ̶ of her laid out before him. Her taste still lingered in his mouth and he felt a familiar surge in his jeans.

_Oh, for the love of God! Really?_

He looked down, and sure enough, his erection began lengthening along the inseam of his jeans. He was still so riled up, that apparently, it didn't take much for his body to instantly react. _I don't know which is more inconvenient, the Change or a freaking hard-on._

He could feel himself blush with embarrassment and panic. He yanked on his t-shirt, hoping it would cover him. _Not long enough._ He tried to scoot in his chair as non-chalantly as possible but the table was too small and he was too big, his knees knocking into the frame just below the tabletop. With no other options, he propped his elbows on the table, leaning over his school work and prayed she didn't come any closer.

Still talking, Lauren was moving towards the the refrigerator ̶ which he sat right next to. Derek struggled to keep his expression neutral. _If she looks down, things are going to get really awkward. _

Frantically, he began thinking about anything that would reverse his current predicament. _Dad reading Curious George to me when I was little. Simon playing basketball. Tori in a bikini! _Thankfully, that seemed to do the trick and he felt himself revert back to normal...mostly, but he was left with a dull, persistent ache deep in his groin.

He really needed relief from this constant, relentless arousal ̶ preferably involving Chloe, but realistically, in the shower.

Suddenly, he realized Lauren was asking him something and he had absolutely no idea what she just said. _Shit. _If he admitted that he wasn't paying attention ̶ which was uncharacteristic ̶ there was a good chance Lauren would suspect something.

Before he could find out, Chloe bounded down the stairs, looking a little flushed but perfectly normal. Greeting her aunt, she kissed her on the cheek and asked if she needed any help with dinner. Lauren said she didn't, then regarding her niece's pink cheeks, asked if she was feeling alright. Chloe whispered quietly to her aunt but Derek managed to catch "period" and "cramps", he smiled at her smooth lie.

"Oh." Lauren said sympathetically, giving her a nurturing pat on the arm.

Chloe walked over to the table and plopped down next to him, sighing loudly. Observing her closely, he could see just underneath her casual expression, the tension around her eyes and jaw.

"You okay?" he asked, resting his hand on hers.

She squirmed in her chair. "Well, I'd be doing fabulous right now if my aunt waited thirty more seconds to come home," she whispered, then blushed at her candid words.

"Thirty more seconds, huh?" he grinned, feeling a little proud. He leaned in to kiss her temple, inhaling her yummy smell. He felt a little spike of excitement and prayed his body would behave itself.

She answered with a shy smile but he could see how agitated and distracted she was. He was frustrated too, but he could only imagine how much worse it would be if he was only seconds away from an orgasm given to him by Chloe.

They turned to their homework and began studying but he couldn't concentrate, he hated seeing Chloe uncomfortable. He wanted to see a real smile, even a tiny one, on his girl's face. With his pencil in hand, he reached towards the notebook she was scribbling in, and jotted down "I love you" in the margins. And sure enough, he was rewarded with a genuine smile. It was a bit of a cheesy move for him. They've declared their love plenty of times but Derek didn't say it very much, he preferred to show it ̶ prove it ̶ to the people he cared about. But he'd do anything to light up her pretty face and it definitely worked.

"Me too," she said, still smiling.

"You love yourself, too?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes at him but smiled even wider, both returning to their school work.

While Derek tried to work though his textbook, he couldn't quite focus on what he was reading. His head was still swirling with the sensations and scents and visuals of their incredible time upstairs. _Yep. I'm definitely going to need another shower tonight_, he thought_._ And although, he was impossibly frustrated, he had to admit, this was the sweetest form of torture he had ever experienced...and he couldn't wait for a little bit more.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Will update in less than a week!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello People! Thank you, readers, for your continued interest in my story. And a sweet kiss on the cheek for those who've reviewed! Anyhoo, this is another transitional chapter that I felt was necessary to give the reader a little more info about of favorite supernatural gang and help setup Chapter 6 and 7. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Darkest Powers, but I can play with the characters. _Thank Goodness._

* * *

"Oh my God! What is taking so long?" Tori huffed. "Are they cooking the food or growing it?"

Derek glanced across the table at Tori, her arms were crossed and she looked like the very definition of petulance. His dad sat next to her, leaning back, looking amused.

"The game doesn't start for another hour and a half," Derek rumbled.

"Oh, thank you, Derek. I can always count on you to state the obvious," she said, rolling her eyes. "I just want to make sure we get good seats this time. The last game we ended up sitting so far in the corner, I could barely see the basketball hoop."

_Like she even gives a crap about basketball_. He looked down at Chloe, who sat next to him and gave her a look. Sensing his thoughts, she smiled in response. With her hair up, he couldn't keep his eyes from lingering on the pretty line of her neck. _Jesus! Can I stop staring at her for freaking second? _He tore his eyes away and glanced around the dining room.

The four of them were sitting in a booth in the town's only Italian restaurant, waiting for dinner to arrive before heading over to their high school. Tonight was the big game ̶ a much anticipated showdown with their school's biggest rival.

"Don't worry, Tori," Kit reassured. "We'll get perfectly good seats to see Simon play."

"Simon play?" Chloe said, smiling. "I think it's safe to say, she's not going to the game to watch Simon. Tonight is all about Justin. Right, Tori?"

"Oh no, Chloe. I love watching Simon play," she snorted. "I especially love watching all the bimbos practically falling out of their tops to get his attention. I'm sure they'll be a record number of low-cut shirts tonight."

Kit chuckled, "Yes, well I'm sure Simon won't let himself get too distracted."

"Yeah, especially with his new girlfriend in the bleachers," giggled Chloe. "He doesn't want to get caught staring down someone's shirt."

Both the girls laughed at that when their food finally arrived. Derek busied himself with his dinner, vaguely hearing the girls discuss Simon's new girlfriend. As he listened to their voices, he wondered how those two could talk about something ̶ anything ̶ for hours, when it would normally be a ten second conversation for him. It was mind boggling. He looked at his dad and they exchanged a look. _Girls._

He listened as Chloe and Tori finally came to a conclusion about Simon's new girl. They liked her just fine ̶ well, Chloe did, Tori not so much ̶ but they both agreed she wasn't as cool as his last one. They were pretty big fans of his last girlfriend, and Derek suspected it was because she reminded them of Liz.

Almost a year ago, Liz announced she was ready to crossover ̶ move on to wherever spirits go to "rest". Chloe reluctantly agreed to help her. It was a big loss for everyone, Liz was something of a guardian angel to all of them, but it was especially hard on Chloe. He knew she struggled with the temptation to summon her, just to see if she was okay, but Liz's wishes were specific ̶ she needed peace in her afterlife. Derek was miserable seeing Chloe so unhappy and depressed but he knew there was nothing he could do. He understood the only thing that would help was time and she was certainly feeling better now.

Scraping the last bit of food off his plate, he glanced at Chloe's half eaten meal hopefully. She looked up at him and smiled, pushing her plate towards him. He heard his dad chuckling. "You can finish mine too, son," he said, before excusing himself to use the restroom.

Derek was about two bites away from finishing when Chloe gently rested her small hand on his thigh, causing him to jerk in his seat and nearly dropping his fork. It was an innocent, familiar gesture, but he felt his body instantly react ̶ the spurring of his heartbeat and the ever-present surge in his boxers. He was so wound up these days that any touch from her would have him burning up with lust. It had been three days since their little rendezvous in her room and it did nothing to relieve any of his obsessive yearnings for her. Needless to say, he found himself aroused non-stop. Fortunately, he came up with a simple solution to hide this regular occurrence. _Long shirts._

Peering down at her, their eyes locked and he noticed a steady flush spreading over her cheeks, her eyes dilating, breath quickening and he knew she was feeling the same way. He didn't know how long they stared at each other, but the sound of a sharp "hello" broke the spell. Startled, he glanced up and saw Tori slowly waving a hand in front of them, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Um...hello? I've been trying to get your attention for, like, a minute," she said, with surprisingly no sarcasm. "And dad will be back in any second."

Embarrassed, Derek looked away, clearing his throat. He felt like Tori had caught them doing something incredibly intimate, instead of just gazing into each other's eyes, like a couple of lovesick teenagers. _Who am I kidding? I was practically having sex with her with my eyes. _He could sense Chloe fidgeting next to him and he knew she was feeling uncomfortable too.

A few seconds later, his dad strolled back to the table, completely unaware of the tension._ Thank God. _If his dad suspected Derek's frame of mind ̶ _It's the last thing I need to deal with_. Derek absently agreed with his dad's suggestion that they head on over to the game ̶ he was still so hyperaware of Chloe sitting next to him.

"Oh my God! Look at all the people here already!" Tori cried, as they pulled into the parking lot. "Our seats are going to suck."

_There's only ten cars here so far, _he thought, but Derek knew it was more trouble than it was worth to mention that. His dad had barely put the van in park when Tori flew out, dragging Chloe with her, saying, "C'mon Chloe. We gotta beat the throng of people." Chloe looked around confused, seeing only a handful of people moseying over towards the gym.

Derek and his dad trailed after the girls, with Derek distinctly enjoying the view of Chloe's retreating form ̶ ponytail swinging, hips swaying. His eyes were intently focused on the alluring lines of her waist and thighs when she abruptly stopped, waving Tori to go on without her as she pulled out her cell. He could tell she wasn't speaking on the phone, though. The way her eyes focused unmovingly in front of her, he knew she was talking to a ghost.

"Hey, dad. Go on ahead, I'll wait up for Chloe," he said, slowing down. He knew the drill, ghosts in this area usually just wanted to chat with Chloe, and since their houses and school were ghost-proof, the spirits would often wait around where they knew they could find her. Knowing how powerful she was, they were generally respectful, especially when she sent a couple unruly ghost to God-knows-where.

Leaning against a tree, he waited patiently for Chloe. A few boys walked by and one of them instantly took note of her. His gait faltered slightly as he checked out her ass so hard that Derek was surprised her jeans didn't spontaneously combust. He felt his entire body tense, hackles raised, a deadly scowl outlining his face. As if sensing he was being watched, the boy's gaze turned towards Derek and he immediately caught the terrifying glare being thrown his way. His eyes widened in fear and he quickly scurried away. _Jackass._

Derek turned his attention back to Chloe and it appeared she was wrapping up her conversation. He ambled over to her, asking her if everything was okay before reaching for her hand to lead her towards the gym. Settling into their seats, the four of them chatted amongst themselves while streams of people piled in. Derek watched his brother warm up on the basketball court, when the players finally appeared. He noticed Simon practically bouncing with nervous and excited energy. He knew how much his brother was looking forward to this game.

Derek's eyes absently scanned over the gym and he unintentionally locked eyes with that obnoxious cheerleader. He groaned internally, before giving her a good glower and looking away.

He heard a soft laugh. "So, I see you still have your not-so-secret admirer," Chloe said, smirking.

"Ugh...The girl's absolutely clueless," he grumbled.

"Well, it's pretty obvious she likes what she sees," Chloe said, looking over in her direction. "I can't blame her for that," she added reasonably.

"But I hope for her sake she just keeps to staring and doesn't try anything physical, like groping you or anything," she said with an edge to her voice. "Or she'll be very rudely awakened in the middle of the night by a horde of tiny, crawly, dead things."

He cracked a smile at that. "You're pretty adorable when you're trying to be scary," he said, flicking her hair. "And have I told you how much I love your hair like this?"

"Every time it's in a ponytail," she smiled, rolling her eyes.

The game finally started and he could tell it was going to be a good one. The players weren't holding back and the crowd was going nuts. Unfortunately, Tori was going nuts as well ̶ shrieking Justin's name every few minutes, causing Derek to wince._ God, it's worse than a dog whistle. _But he was pleased to see that Simon was killing it tonight. He was so engrossed in the game that he found himself distracted by Chloe's lovely neck only a couple times .

When half-time rolled around, most people got up to stretch their legs. His dad was busy chatting with another parent court side and Tori was leaning against a wall fiddling furiously with her phone.

Derek nudged Chloe, "How much you want to bet she's sending Justin a text," he said, nodding at Tori.

"W-What?" she stammered.

He repeated himself, then noticed the hot blush spreading over her cheeks, her eyes wide. "Why? What did you think I said?" he asked, curious.

"Oh, uh, nothing," she said, a little too quickly, looking away.

_It was definitely not nothing_, he thought and her reaction was just too tantalizing to let it go.

"Chloe," he rumbled, drawing out her name.

"What?" she said, trying to look innocent and failing miserably.

"C'mon. Spill it," he said simply. When she remained quiet, he added, "Do you want me to call you Pickering all night?"

She flashed him a glare before sighing heavily. "Fine. I thought you said..." she blushed harder and whispered, "How much you wanted to sneak out of here and have...sex." She threw him another glare and said, "Satisfied?"

_Not even close, _he thought. He tried to keep from smiling. He could tell just underneath her embarrassment, she was disappointed she misheard him and that disappointment gave him all the encouragement he needed.

Leaning in, his nose skimmed the curve of her ear. "I wish we could sneak out of here..." he murmured, and was about to add they needed to figure out someway to be alone soon.

But Chloe unexpectedly blurted, "I'm on the pill."

Derek sputtered, completely taken aback. _What the fuck?_ He stared at her mutely. Clearly, he did not anticipate that particular response.

"I've been meaning to tell you for awhile. It's just the right time never really came around," she said awkwardly. "Aunt Lauren thought it would be best if I started t-taking...because we've been together for awhile..." she trailed off.

"Your aunt thinks we're having sex?" Derek said, alarmed. He was suddenly horrified, the exact opposite of how he was feeling a few seconds ago. Even though he thought about having sex with Chloe non-stop ̶ twenty-four hours a day ̶ the idea of Lauren thinking they were already doing it was completely appalling. _How could she not see me as the teenage boy defiling her niece? _He groaned and felt his face grow hot. In his mind, he could easily see Lauren explaining "intercourse" and "his penis" to Chloe in her dry, clinical terminology. _I'll never be able to look Lauren in the eye again. _

"I told her we weren't," she said quickly, seeing his reaction. "And I'm pretty sure she believed me ̶ "

"Pretty sure?" he croaked.

"It was an inevitable conversation, Derek," she said reassuringly. "Plus, I had some concerns ̶ "

His head snapped back towards her direction. "Concerns? What about?"

"Well...I-I'm kind of worried about it...hurting," she said quietly, her eyes checking to see if there was anyone close enough to hear.

"Oh," he murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. "Me too, actually. That's why when we were in your room," he added stiffly, "I, uh, tried to help stretch..." He didn't finish, feeling self-conscious.

Chloe nodded like she suspected his intentions all along. "I know. I've been trying to do that too when I ̶ " she froze, looking suddenly mortified.

Derek was confused for a second, then realization punched him in the face. _Did Chloe just admit to...__**touching herself**__?_

"Ohgodohgodohgod," she muttered, lowering her head, her hand cradling her forehead. He couldn't see her face very well, but the tip of her ear was bright red, along with her lovely neck.

"Please God, tell me I didn't just say that out loud," she mumbled to herself.

_Oh, you so did!_

He was absolutely speechless. The idea of Chloe pleasuring herself just about gave him a heart attack ̶ and an instant hard-on. He shouldn't really be surprised, if he thought about it, the sexual tension was running so thick between them, he would've been shocked if she hadn't been. But to hear it from her, verified by her ̶ it was too much.

She was still bent over, completely mortified, staring down at the bleachers like she hoped they would just swallow her up. And he felt a slew of emotions ̶ he wanted to relieve Chloe's discomfort, pretend that the conversation about her aunt didn't happen, and jump her bones. His instinct to protect won over and he was about to say something ̶ anything ̶ to make her feel better but before he could, she was speaking again.

"Well, could you blame me?" she huffed defensively. "I've been nearly going nuts with all the ̶ " she pointed rapidly between the two of them, "sexy stuff."

"Well, me too. Why do you think I take so many showers?" he admitted. It was not something he was comfortable sharing, but it seemed only fair that she should know. He hoped it would ease some of her embarrassment. And he thought it did, when he saw the expression in her eyes, loving and appreciative.

He leaned down and gave her a soft, sweet kiss on the corner of her mouth. Her delicious smell wafted around him and his body reacted accordingly. _Thank God for long shirts_.

"Besides, I think it's really hot," he whispered, brushing another soft kiss on the curve of her ear. He felt the vibration of her shiver against his arm and wished, more than anything, they were alone at this moment.

The crowd began drifting back to their seats. Half-time was almost over. Derek gave Chloe's ponytail a gentle tug before turning his attention to the basketball court, but he couldn't quite focus on the game when it started back up. His pretty girl diverted most of his attention, as well as the details of the crazy discussion they just had. He didn't know how he should feel after that conversation ̶ embarrassed, humored, hot or amazed. But he knew one thing for certain...

...He needed to be alone with Chloe as soon as humanly possible.

* * *

Okay folks, usually I update within a week, **but** I'm going on vacation soon for, like, a week. I'm thinking I won't be able to post chapter 6 for another 1 1/2 week maybe even 2 weeks. I may try to finish Chap 6 before I leave but if it feels rushed I won't post it, plus there's a pretty big cliffie in 6 and I don't want you guys to have to wait too long for 7, the last chapter. Don't worry, I won't leave y'all hanging!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello people! Thank you for your continued interest in my story. I'm a little sad that it's almost over (one more chapter to go). I've had such a blast writing it and it's great that many of you have found it a fun/funny read. Anyway, without further adieu, here is part 6!

Reminder: This is a rated M fic y'all.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

Derek sprinkled the last bit of cheese on the lasagna before it went into the oven. It was movie night tonight and they usually made lasagna ̶ actually, three huge, pyrex trays of lasagna since Derek could demolish an entire rack by himself. Kit insisted movie night happen every few weeks with just himself, Lauren and the four teenagers ̶ no guests. They would rent a couple of movies, make dinner and just hangout. Kit wasn't a strict father but scheduled family time was to be taken very seriously and Derek suspected that almost losing Simon and himself, then reuniting with a long, lost daughter, made his dad more sentimental ̶ nostalgic even. It was really a night for the parental figures to catch up and bond with the kids.

Derek was busy finishing up in the kitchen, while Tori washed the dishes and the others were mingling around, already done with their own dinner duties. As he placed a sheet of foil on the lasagna, he heard a familiar giggle and looked over to find Chloe leaning over the couch, chatting with her aunt and it was the perfect angle for him to check her out. His eyes quickly roamed the curve of her shoulder, down the arch of her back and, finally, lingered on the cute swell of her ass. _What I wouldn't do with just 20 min __̶ _ He heard a throat clear and Tori sidled up next to him, drying off her wet hands.

"I can only guess what's going on with you and Chloe, but...I'd rather not," she said in a low voice. "However, you really need to check the panty-melting starefest you've got going on with her ass. I mean, seriously."

He glanced her way and sighed heavily. "Go away, Tori," he grumbled.

"I'm just saying," she said, undeterred. "The tension between you two is out of control and it won't be long until dad and Lauren notice."

Derek's gaze flicked towards Chloe and Lauren who were both giggling at something his dad said. He was still feeling a little tense around Lauren since the "pill" conversation with Chloe a few days ago. Thankfully, Lauren didn't act any differently around him.

"I mean, it seems like you're a second away from humping her leg or something," she whispered.

He groaned. _Ah, Tori...Lovely and classy as always. Maybe if I ignore her, she'll go away._

"It's a miracle they haven't caught on yet," she continued relentlessly. "I'm sure they're too distracted by their weird, old-person crush they got going on with each other."

"What?" he said, shocked. _Dad and Lauren? What? Oh...God._

"You haven't noticed?" she said in disbelief. She stared at him, her eyes wide, then shook her head and muttered "boys" under her breath. "Listen, all I'm saying is, you really need to figure out someth ̶ "

"No shit, Tori," he growled.

"Whatever, Derek," she said, rolling her eyes. "I'm just letting you know that it's getting pretty obvious to anyone paying attention, that you really want to ̶ " she paused and wrinkled her nose, "mate with your mate."

He grimaced. "Okay, I don't know what's more disturbing, you talking to me about sex, or you uttering the lamest sentence of all time. Mate with your mate? Really?"

"Lame?" she said, pretending to be insulted. "I've been waiting, like, forever to say that."

"Bye, Tori," he said, glaring at her.

"Fine," she said, raising her hands. "Believe it or not, I'm just trying to help," she added, before sauntering away.

Derek knew she was right, to a certain extent. It was only a matter of time before his dad was aware of the change in Derek's attention towards Chloe ̶ the intensity had increased by a million percent. He practically panted like an eager puppy when she was around him. If his dad even suspected what was going on in his son's mind, it would make a difficult situation impossible, and Derek couldn't have that.

And they needed to be more careful. Yesterday, in the garage, when Chloe and Derek were clearing the last of the groceries from the van, he leaned in for a quick kiss ̶ it turned into a full blown make-out session. They were all but dry-humping against the van when Simon strolled in, startling Chloe so bad, Derek was worried she might pass out. Mortified, Simon stammered multiple apologies and Chloe was blushing so hard, the whites of her eyes seemed to glow ̶ and Derek...well, he was just frustrated.

_Yes, I need to figure something out._

He already had several plans formulated, he just needed to discuss them with Chloe. He knew she wanted him just as badly but he still worried about being too presumptuous ̶ he didn't want her to feel pressured in any way.

"What was that about?" Simon asked, wandering into the kitchen. He nodded at Tori as he headed straight to the fridge.

"Nothing," Derek mumbled.

"Riiiiight." Simon drawled, grabbing a soda. "Was it about Chloe?" He looked at Derek expectantly.

"You know," Derek said, regarding his brother closely, "you and Tori kinda look alike when you're being nosy."

Simon grabbed his heart like it was in pain. "Why do gotta be mean, bro?" Simon smirked.

"Shut up and put the lasagna in the oven," Derek said, smiling.

The high-pitched beeping of a pager pierced through the chatter in the dining room. They were almost finished with dinner when Lauren's pager went off. She wasn't on call but apparently the hospital was unusually overwhelmed tonight and she volunteered to help ease the workload for a few hours.

As Derek watched his dad walk Lauren to the door, he tried to see if there was any truth to what Tori said. He seemed to detect a slight nervousness between them and that was enough of a confirmation to seriously hurt his brain. _I don't want to know...it's too weird. _Looking away, he unintentionally caught Tori's eye, she raised her eyebrows with an expression that clearly said, "duh."

His dad rejoined them at the table. "Okay, kids," he said, rubbing his hands together like he was warming them up. "What movie do you want to watch first? Blow 'em up or romantic comedy?"

They watched the action movie first, with Chloe and Simon adding their sporadic commentary. Sitting on the floor, Tori would glare up at them at every comment, sometimes adding an exasperated, "Do you mind?"

Derek was careful not to get too cozy with Chloe on the couch. His conversation with Tori was still fresh in his mind and he knew if Chloe's soft, little body was curled up next to him, he would either unconsciously grope her or start hyperventilating.

By the time they started the second movie, Simon was passed out on the recliner and Derek had decided he would rather listen to his brother's loud snoring than the utterly dumb dialogue of this so-called comedy. They were roughly half-way through the movie when the hospital called Kit. The ER had had calmed down but there was still an overflow of paperwork from tonight's activity.

"Alright, kids. I just need to head on over to the hospital," Kit explained quietly, so he wouldn't wake up Simon. "It won't take long, I just need to sign a few papers." They said their goodbyes in unison as Kit left. After about twenty minutes, Tori yawned and stretched dramatically.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm super beat," she said, getting up. "And I still need to call Justin tonight."

She ambled over to Simon. "Okay, Mr. Lumberjack, I think these kids would like to hear the movie and not listen to you saw logs all night." She lugged him to his feet.

"Wha ̶ " he said sleepily.

"C'mon, Sleeping Beauty," she said, dragging him along. As she walked by, Derek swore he saw her give Chloe a conspiratory wink.

_I guess I'm not the only one with a wingman. _

He was so grateful to Tori, he could've jumped up and hugged her. They were alone. _Finally! _Derek wasn't sure how much time they had, but judging from his past experiences, he knew the probability of a horrifically, annoying interruption was high. However, he really didn't have the energy or time to care at the moment.

He peered over at Chloe, the light from the TV flickering across her pretty face. His fingers brushed her arm and she smiled at him, shy and sweet.

"C'mere," he whispered, his hand hooking into the crook of her elbow.

She scooted closer to him as his eyes followed the delicate blush spreading across her cheeks, throat and further down past her pendant. He could feel the energy buzzing between them and his heart quickened it's pace.

He gently pulled her towards him and when her body melted into his, he felt the overwhelming sense of excitement and relief and arousal. Wrapping his arms around her, he nestled his face in the curve of her neck, inhaling deeply. Her scent seemed to burn through his body ̶ so hot and sweet ̶ and he already felt himself straining painfully against his jeans.

His lips swept over her jaw, finding her mouth and he kissed her deeply, his tongue tasting her own. Her soft, supple body pressed firmly against the side of his chest. They were gasping as their hands roamed over each other, their moist breaths clinging to their lips. Derek didn't know how long they kissed but he was beginning to feel the overpowering need to take things to next level.

His hands ducked under her shirt, drifting across her soft skin. Chloe mimicked his movements, her hand grazing his bare skin, moving along the smooth, muscular slope of his stomach. Then, unexpectedly, her hand made a downward detour ̶ palming the large bulge in front of his jeans. He gasped in surprise. He felt her fumble with the buttons of his jeans and he placed his hand over hers, stilling her movements.

"Chloe," he breathed. "Are you...You don't have ̶ "

She swallowed hard. "I know," she whispered nervously.

She kissed his cheek and resumed unbuttoning his jeans, spreading his fly wide open. With a trembling hand, she reached into his boxers and Derek felt the exquisite touch of her cool fingers tentatively freeing him. She stared down at his erection with huge, round eyes as her fingertips gently skimmed the hot skin. He watched, entranced, as her hand drift upwards and when she caressed the very tip of him, his entire body stiffened and he struggled to stifle a moan.

"The skin is soft," she murmured, sounding surprised. He lifted his gaze to meet her eyes. "Really soft," she added.

Her eyes darted downwards again and he could see she was starting to look worried, maybe even a little terrified. He glanced down at her hand, wrapped around him and understood why. In his mind, he didn't think he was freakishly big, just proportionate to the rest of him ̶ of course, the rest of him was massive. But peering down at her tiny hand encircling him, he looked so ridiculously huge, it was almost comical.

She was still staring ̶ really staring ̶ and he was starting to feel self-conscious. He realized, a little slowly, that she had never seen this part of him before and he was beginning to feel shy. Maybe she had caught a glimpse during his Changes but it was always dark and he was sure sneaking glances at his boy parts, when he sprouting fur, was the last thing on her mind. He figured if it wasn't for her soft touches he probably would've shriveled under her intense scrutiny.

Then, abruptly, her expression changed. Her features settling into a look of pure determination ̶ eyes firm, mouth tight, jaw set. Derek knew this expression well, he'd seen it every time she faced a fear.

He was a little puzzled at first, until she licked her lips and shifted closer to his lap, then he realized what she was going to do. _Oh shit! My girl's going to put her mouth on me. Thank you God, _the teenage boy part of him screamed. But the protective, responsible side of him felt differently. He didn't want her to be uncomfortable or fearful of something so intimate. He wanted her to want it ̶ desire it. And he wanted to say as much but he was completely frozen ̶ unable to move ̶ his eyes transfixed on her descending mouth.

It seemed to take forever for her to touch him but when he felt the initial brush of her lips, he wanted to melt right into the couch. He sucked in his breath as he felt her lips slowly part ̶ her breath hot ̶ and his heart rate skyrocketed. When she drew him into her mouth, he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning. _Oh...Holy...Jesus. _He couldn't believe how soft and warm and wet her mouth was. _Nothing should feel this good. _

His hands curled and uncurled, wanting to grab a hold of something, but he was unsure of placing them on Chloe's head. He worried he might accidentally yank her hair, or worse, unconsciously shove her head downwards. But if his hands stayed on the couch, there was a good chance he'd rip the stuffing right out of the cushions. Instead, he ran his fingers through his own hair, roughly grabbing a fistful and hung on for dear life.

His breathing faltered as the feathery touch of her mouth moved around him slowly ̶ experimentally. Trying to stay quiet, he had to clench his jaw tight, but he couldn't contain the soft growl rippling through his chest. So many thoughts ̶ O_h God, so awesome...I fucking love this girl...I might cry if she stops _ ̶ were rifling in his mind, as all his senses were concentrated on the silky sensation of her lips and tongue, his pelvis moving slighty to a silent, slow rhythm.

He could tell she was getting more comfortable ̶ confident ̶ in her movements, taking him a little deeper into her mouth, then pulling back, until she was at the tip, then doing it over again, following the subtle motion of his body. When she started applying the slightest amount of suction ̶ _Oh __Christ! _ ̶ he knew a few more minutes of this, he would be done for. He felt the familiar build up of pressure rolling into the base of his spine as his body began readying itself for his climax. A hazy thought sprung up in his mind, he didn't think Chloe would like it he just released in her mouth and was about to warn her, but when he felt the gentle scrape of her teeth as she took him in further, his mind went completely blank.

His heart was pounding in his ears, his chest heaving, body trembling ̶ _Almost...God...Almost _ ̶ then he heard the loud motor of the garage door opener._ Nonononononofuckno! _He was vaguely aware of Chloe hastily buttoning his jeans and yanking his shirt down. He was nearly tearing his hair out. _You've got to be motherfucking kidding me!_ He wanted to throw the TV through the window or rip the couch in half or start crying like a baby. _NO! _

Chloe was talking to him but he didn't hear her. All he could see was her lovely mouth moving teasingly in front of him. She shook him gently, getting his attention.

"We should probably look like we've been dozing," Chloe whispered, looking concerned. He knew he probably looked crazy and wild-eyed, so he simply nodded, he was sure his brain wouldn't be able to devise words.

The next few minutes were an utter blur. His dad came in, thinking he had just woke them up, and informed Chloe that her aunt was on her way to pick her up in a few moments. Derek could barely process the conversation as he slumped on the couch. He knew he looked distracted and he hoped his dad would assume he was tired. Then he was kissing Chloe goodbye on the cheek and unhappily watching her retreating form. He exchanged a quick goodnight to his dad, before heading to bed.

Simon's snores greeted him when entered their room. Flopping onto his bed, he was so frustrated, he seriously wanted to break something ̶ preferably a very, big something. A visual of Chloe popped into his mind ̶ of her neck, her face, _her amazing lips __̶ _he groaned in annoyance, he was still uncomfortably hard. A shower was an absolute necessity tonight, but he doubt it would be enough.

_Maybe I should go for a run and blow off some steam. _

Then, suddenly, an idea crashed over him ̶ he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it before. He figured he was either a complete idiot for not seeing such an obvious solution, or he was a freaking genius for coming up with something so simple that it was absolutely brilliant.

He hastily threw on a pair of dark sweats, a hoodie and sneakers as he felt the surge of adrenaline rush through his limbs. His heart was pounding so hard from excitement, he thought it might crack a rib. He pulled his hood over his head and crawled out his window. A single thought replaying repeatedly in his mind...

_...Tonight, I'm sneaking into Chloe's room._

_

* * *

_

Ah, Derek, don't we love how his brain works (his brain is hot!). I'm ridiculously busy this week but I will update soon, it probably won't be my usual less-than-a-week update, more like a week and a couple of days. Plus, this is the last chapter and I'm going to really put a **ton **of brainpower into it (sadly, I don't have much, but that's ok). I just want to make part 7, the best it can be!

**Also**, this is only time I'll ask this (maybe) but since it's the second to the last chapter I feel it's ok to bug you guys a little. Please let me know what you think of my story so far (review or PM), would just like to know my readers thoughts about my story. Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: *Blaring trumpets* Here it is, the last chapter, *sniffle* I had so much fun writing this. Thanks so much, readers, for your continued interest in my story, I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I did. And a big high-five to the reviewers who helped motivate me to write as quick as I can (which really isn't very fast, but I tried). At the end of this chapter, please take time to read my author's notes (I swear it's short), I might need a little directional help (it'll, hopefully, make sense when you read it). And, without further delay, I give you, Chapter 7. I hope you enjoy!

Reminder: Again, this a rated M fic. I'm not kidding *giggles nervously*

Disclaimer: Still don't own. Maybe someday?

* * *

The splash of cold water on Chloe's cheeks helped clear her head a little, but the memories of tonight were still vividly fresh in her mind. She was in her tiny bathroom, going through her nighttime routine of brushing her teeth and washing her face, but her brain was busy replaying every tiny detail of the night's events. She looked at her reflection and blushed for about the hundredth time in the last five minutes.

They both had clearly lost track of time when they were...messing around, Chloe hadn't realized how late it was until Kit's untimely arrival. Her aunt pulled up shortly after and Chloe thought it best to meet her outside. Mainly, to prevent anyone from noticing how tense Chloe felt or how dejected Derek looked. She was sure Kit assumed his son was just groggy with sleepiness but she didn't want to push their luck by having her aunt come inside the house and chat for a bit. _Best to just get the hell out. But poor Derek, he looked upset enough to chew through the coffee table_. And Chloe knew exactly what that felt like.

She really couldn't believe how bold she was, how brave. Dying of curiosity, she needed to see what **it **looked like, felt like, but she really surprised herself when she put her mouth on..._Oh my god! I still can't believe I did that. _She blushed even harder.

She had to admit she was a little scared to see it too. _What if it was really ugly? Thankfully, it wasn't. Just absolutely ginormous._ But her fears were quickly forgotten once she got...started. That's how it was with them ̶ when things got hot and heavy, she was more than willing to try something new, often surprising the hell out of herself later.

It wasn't as if she wasn't ready ̶ she was ̶ but as emotionally close they have become, from all the good and bad times they faced together, they were officially moving into uncharted territory. Chloe was glad they waited as long as they did. They were intimate in every way possible ̶ they knew each other so well, loved one another unconditionally ̶ and sex never had the chance to cloud or complicate their relationship.

Patting her face dry, her mind involuntarily flashed to them on the couch ̶ her hand reaching inside his boxers, how incredibly hard he was, and how velvety soft his skin felt. _How smooth he tasted._ She clapped her hands on her cheeks like she could stop them from blushing again. Staring at her reflection, wide-eyed and red face, she couldn't help giggling. _It was kind of nice...a little weird, considering how big he is._ She giggled again. _He definitely seemed to like it. _And at that thought, she flushed again, but not with embarrassment. A thick heat bloomed between her legs and she had to splash cold water on her face again to try to get a hold of herself.

She sighed, a little dejectedly, before wandering into her bedroom. The light from the half-moon streamed through the window, illuminating the way to her dresser. She quickly undressed and threw on her favorite sleepwear ̶ a giant, tent of a t-shirt emblazoned with "I heart Jane Austen" across it.

She turned towards her bed, then suddenly, the moonlight, her only source of light, was gone, coating her room in complete darkness. Chloe barely had enough time to stifle a yelp when she saw a familiar, hulking silhouette perched outside her window. She sighed in relief but her heart was still beating like a hummingbird's. She unlocked and slid the window wide open to let Derek in.

"D-Derek...what?" she stammered, moving over to give him enough space to crawl through before closing the window.

"Chloe, did I scare you?" his voice rumbled, eyes glittering behind his hood. "I probably should've given you a heads up. Sorry," he added, pulling off his hood.

She stared up at him, mouth open, not quite believing he was actually standing in front of her. She shook her head and blinked a few times. The implication of him being in her room ̶ alone ̶ stunned her stupid. Her brain was frantically trying to process if this was really happening. _Am I dreaming? If I am, I don't want to wake up._

He was talking, but Chloe wasn't listening, all she could hear was her loud, erratic breathing and an incessant chatter blaring noisily in her head. _Oh crap! He really is here. Oh, I'm so having sex tonight. Sex is definitely on the menu. What time is it? Sex-thirty. Maybe he'll do that thing with his tongue. When did I become such a tramp?_

The sound of her name brought her back and she peered up at him. He shifted uncomfortably and she realized he was taking her silence as some sort of rebuff.

"I, um, I just needed...I wanted to see you," he said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Christ, this seemed like a really good idea at the time," he mumbled mostly to himself.

Chloe somehow managed to get her brain working again and reached for his hand. "Are you kidding, Derek?" she said, smiling. "This is the best idea you've ever had."

Exhaling heavily, he returned her smile before weaving his fingers with hers. He glanced down and smiled wider.

"I've never seen this," he said, plucking her shirt.

Chloe looked down at her humongous shirt and blushed furiously. _Great. I look like I'm wearing a potato sack. A mumu would've been sexier. _

"Uh, yeah..." she muttered and she was about to justify her choice of sleepwear but he was talking again.

"So, I take it," raking his eyes up and down her body, "you're not wearing much underneath this."

She shook her head slowly.

"Hmmm...nice," he drawled, flashing her one of his rare crooked grins. Her heart leapt at the sight, it always did.

Fingers hooked together, he led her towards her bed, and as he sat down, the mattress creaked so loudly, it sounded like a dozen old, creaking doors in a creepy mansion had opened simultaneously. Derek leapt up like the bed was on fire.

"Okay, that's clearly not going to work," Chloe whispered. She pulled off the comforter from her bed and laid it down on the carpet while silently thanking the universe for have her bedroom above the living room and not her aunt's room.

They threw pillows and extra blankets onto their makeshift bed. "Not bad," he said, laying down. "I can actually stretch out."

He kicked off his shoes and socks and reached for Chloe, pulling her to him, her body molding perfectly into his. The warmth of his skin burned through her t-shirt and excitement fluttered in her belly.

Leaning down he brushed his lips over her cheekbone, slowly making his way to her mouth. Her breathing hitched when she felt his tongue tickle her lips. When she parted her mouth, she felt his tongue slip inside and her heart went into overdrive ̶ a distinct, hot tingling radiating between her legs. He kissed her deeper, slowly exploring the taste of her mouth.

He abruptly broke their kiss, hastily removing his hoodie and shirt before pulling Chloe's shirt off as well.

"I need to feel your skin against mine," he breathed, drawing her to him.

Sighing, she felt his smooth, hot skin glide over hers as he peppered her shoulders and collarbone with soft kisses while his hands roamed her back. Mouth wandering downwards, he continued his light kisses ̶̶ over the swell of her breasts, between and underneath them, and finally the sweet skin surrounding her nipples. Squirming with anticipation, she arched her back and clung to his shoulders. She barely silenced a groan when his tongue lightly grazed her nipple.

Cupping her ass with his large hands, he pressed harder into her, their bodies desperate for any kind of friction. Chloe felt a sudden, slick warmth seep between her thighs. She trembled as Derek sucked her nipple into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the sensitive skin. When his mouth moved to her other breast, she was barely aware of his hand gradually peeling her cotton panties down past her knees, then feet.

His mouth began moving downwards again, migrating past her belly, nipping and kissing the curve of her waist and the smooth line of her hip. Slowly ̶ so slowly ̶ he made his way to the place she ached for him to be. Her legs automatically parted and she whimpered softly when she felt him give her the sweetest, tenderest kiss ̶ _Oh, yes...God_ ̶ between her thighs. Her breathing and whimpering increased as he tasted and licked the swollen, sensitive flesh.

Suddenly, he stopped. "Chloe, God, I love those sexy sounds you're making, but...your aunt...she could hear ̶ " he whispered.

Chloe looked down and almost fainted from arousal when she saw his glittering eyes looking at her between her legs. She nodded mutely. Clearly, she could make a multitude of sex noises but at the moment, she was unable to formulate a simple "okay."

But all she wanted was for Derek to continue doing that exquisite thing with his mouth. He was repositioning himself, spreading her legs a little wider, getting a better angle and Chloe could barely contain a moan as she watched him lick his lips.

Pursing her lips sealed, she readied herself. However, at the first flick of his tongue, a wobbly, little sound bubbled from her lips. She clapped her hand over her mouth. _Great. Apparently, it's impossible for me not to sound like a sex soundtrack. _But her mind was wiped clean when he resumed his amazing actions on her helpless and happy girl parts.

Obviously ̶ she vaguely realized ̶ he did **not** forget what she liked from the last time he did this. He remembered exactly how hard, how fast and, most importantly, where to apply his attentions. And he remembered with a vengeance. He was hitting the sweetest spot with the perfect amount of pressure. _Oh...my...it feels so much better than I remember. _His fingertips gently spread the folds of her sex as his mouth and lips and tongue worked her over, moving deeper. She moaned into her hand as her hips began rocking against his mouth. _So good..._

Then, suddenly ̶ out of nowhere ̶ her orgasm ripped through her, crashing over her senses. Her eyes squeezed tight as she rode an overpowering wave of euphoria, her hand muffling her frantic cries. And as quickly as it arrived, it was gone, leaving her stunned and shaky.

Heart hammering in her throat, she gasped for air like she had sprinted a mile. _Holy cow! _She was beyond dazed and could've rolled over and fallen asleep in an instant ̶ the feeling of absolute relaxation settling in her muscles. She was mildly aware of Derek stretched out alongside her, nuzzling her neck, his hand roaming her naked body. When she felt his fingers gently remove her hand, still clamped over mouth, she opened her eyes. He was smirking in a very pleased and proud way.

"Well done, Souza," she said, smiling. "I don't hear my aunt storming up here, so I'm assuming we didn't wake her up."

"Don't you mean ̶ you didn't wake her up," he said, raising his eyebrows. "You and your hot, little noises," he added. His fingertips brushed the side of her breast. His eyes seemed mesmerized by the movements of his fingers and Chloe gasped softly when he plucked her nipple. A soft, purr-like growl reverberated in his chest. His hand quickly found it's way between her legs, and they both moaned quietly when he eased two fingers inside her.

"Christ, Chloe, you're so fucking wet," he whispered through gritted teeth.

"That's what you do to me," she gasped, blushing a little. She widened her legs as she felt the slick friction of his fingers pump slowly inside her.

Her hand reached down, gripping his erection through his sweats. She could feel how hot he was, even through the the thick material. He was so ridiculously hard, she couldn't quite believe it was flesh she was holding and not stone. Derek bit back a groan as her hand squeezed and stroked him.

"I think these need to come off now," she said, tugging on his sweats.

"You're...absolutely sure?" he asked, placing his hands over hers.

She gave him her best "shut the fuck up" look and he laughed softly.

"Trust me, there's a part of me that really wants me to shut my trap, but this is a big deal, Chloe," he said reasonably. "I don't want you to have any regrets, that's all."

"I know," she said, quietly. "Thank you for that. Now, take off your pants before I freak out."

"Yes ma'am," he said, whipping off his sweats and boxers.

As he laid back down, she couldn't help staring at him in awe. First of all, he had the most gorgeous body that any man could possibly have. _And don't get me started on his eyes and smile. _But her gaze was entirely focused on what was going between his legs. She had to admit, a man's sex...penis...dick...whatever, was kind of strange but Derek's was _majestic. _There was no other word to describe it. And it was **huge**. She swallowed hard ̶ feeling nervous ̶ knowing in a few moments his _majestic_ manhood was going to attempt squeezing into a very small space.

He was placing tiny kisses on her cheeks and forehead as his fingers played with the very tips of her breasts. He moved over her, positioning himself between her thighs, gently nudging them wider with his legs, his elbows and knees bearing all of his weight. Chloe's heart was hammering in her chest and she could feel the heat of his hovering body cover her like a blanket. He kissed her softly as he shifted his hips closer and she gulped for air when she felt the head of his erection gently penetrate the opening of her sex.

Holding his breath, he pushed slowly into her, his jaw tight. He froze when he met her barrier and he seemed to tremble ̶ fighting for control.

He pulled away slightly, taking a deep breath. "I think you should be on top, Chloe," he said stiffly, rolling onto his back. "The urge to just...push really hard is ̶ " He didn't finish but she understood.

"O-Okay."

Chloe clambered on top of him, feeling exposed and a bit self-conscious. She straddled him, awkwardly arranging herself above him, trying to figure out the logistics of having sex. With one hand, Derek angled his erection directly under her entrance, as his other hand gripped her thigh.

Planting her hands on top of his chest for support, Chloe tentatively lowered her body, feeling the tip of him barely slip past her entrance. Deciding she was going to do this fast, she took a deep breath and braced herself ̶ then, with as much force as she could muster, she pressed down onto him, pushing him deep inside her. She gasped at the pain, it was so much worse that she had anticipated. It was a searing, tearing sensation. She froze, her eyes watering, body tense.

"Chloe?" Derek whispered, rubbing her arms. "Are you okay?"

She peered down at him, seeing his worried face and gave him a small nod. The stinging pain subsided into a dull ache and Chloe thought it may be safe to move again. She shifted a little, barely moving upwards, before the burning feeling shot throughout her body. She immediately halted her movements and the pain lessened._ Okay, so if I don't move I'll be fine. Dammit! That's not going to work._

Derek was rubbing her arms again and she relaxed a little. Her eyes met his and she noticed his breathing was fast and shallow, his eyes glowing brighter than ever. Her hands rested on his chest and she became aware of how tense he was. Then she felt the steady throbbing of his sex deep within her and it felt...nice, her inner muscles automatically contracted around him. He sucked in his breath from the sensation and his entire body shuddered.

"Jesus, I...I didn't think you would...be so warm, feel so tight," he breathed. "It's so good. I wish it was the same for you." His hands kneaded her hips. "We could stop ̶ "

She shook her head sharply, "No, Derek. We've waited too long for this." But she couldn't coax her body to move.

"Well if it's any consolation, once we get going, I'll probably last for about five seconds," he said, giving her a self-deprecating smile.

She smiled back but she secretly hoped he was right._ Five seconds. I can do five seconds, maybe six._ Lifting her hips higher, she felt his erection withdraw a little and she tried desperately to ignore the pain, but it was just too intense. She quickly lowered herself onto him again ̶ completely burying him within her ̶ and stilled her movements, gasping at the stinging sensation.

Chloe felt the soothing caresses of his hands on her thighs. She waited until the pain dulled before saying, "Sorry, I just need a minute."

"Chloe, we don't ̶ " he started.

Shushing him gently, she whispered, "I know." Careful not to move her hips too much, she bent over him until her chest was resting on top of his torso. She heard the soft "plop" of her pendant drop onto his chest. "I just need you to kiss me." She craned her neck up towards his face and his lips swept over hers.

Once the pain decreased substantially, she noticed the change in positions was actually feeling pretty good. The sweet, tiny bit of flesh that always makes her feel so amazing was pressed firmly into his pelvis. _Oh...Oh yes_. In fact, she was feeling better by the second. He kissed her harder and she was beginning to feel all tingly again. She was now very aware of how thoroughly full she felt with him deep inside her, stretching and molding her most private place.

"Christ, what you're doing feels...oh God," Derek groaned, his breath hot in her mouth.

She was a little confused by the statement until she realized her hips had been unconsciously rubbing against him in small, circular motions. He was still fully sheathed within her and her actions didn't cause the in and out movement that was so painful to her, but it did apply the necessary pressure she so eagerly needed on that sensitive, little spot.

Kissing him deeper, their tongues matched the rhythm of the gentle motions of her pelvis. Her blood felt hot as it rushed through her and she wanted ̶ needed ̶ more. She began rocking and pushing her hips harder into his. She was desperately trying to keep silent as snapping sparks of pleasure ignited her senses. His hands skimmed over her back and ass and hips as his pelvis joined and moved with hers. _Sweet Jesus. It's so...oh...nice._

She kissed him fiercely, feeling suddenly frenzied, her tongue sliding firmly against his, fingers clutching his shoulders and neck. Their kisses smothered any involuntary noises from their lips. She was grinding relentlessly into him now, her movements intensifying, causing Derek to move slightly in and out of her, and it was beginning to sting a little, but the pleasure greatly eclipsed any discomfort. All she could do was strain and shiver against the sweet sensations, moving ̶ almost deliriously ̶ towards an inevitable outcome.

"Oh shit, Chloe...I can't ̶ God...I'm going to ̶ " Derek gasped desperately.

His body stiffened, muscles rigid, every part of him tightening. He groaned softly and Chloe watched the fascinating changes of his face as he climaxed ̶ he was gazing down at her, eyes hooded, eyebrows furrowed like he was in pain, jaw clenched as he bit down on his lower lip to stay quiet. His body seemed to vibrate and she could feel the pulse of his sex, twitching inside her. And with a shuddering growl, his pelvis strained against hers, then quickly relaxed, leaving him panting and sweaty.

That was by far the hottest thing Chloe had ever seen and she beyond aroused now. Unsure if she should keep going, she faltered a bit, but Derek grabbed her hips and pressed himself into her, matching her pace, spurring her on. She was so relieved he wasn't going to stop ̶ considering how unbelievably turned on she was ̶ that was last thing she wanted to do.

She moved over him, almost frantically, as her breasts and stomach slid over his slick torso. He was still stitched deep within her, filling her so completely. Breathlessly, she increased the pressure, pushing her pelvis as hard as she could into his, grinding even faster. She whimpered helplessly as his fingers dug into the soft flesh of her hips and ass.

She could sense her orgasm approaching, bubbling to the surface, building momentum. _Oh God. It feels so good...I...I don't want it to stop. _Derek's hand was now laced in her hair, pulling her into a kiss. His lips captured hers roughly, his tongue silky and demanding ̶ and that was all it took. She came...hard. Her orgasm exploded all throughout her ̶ behind her eyes, in her throat, through her limbs, pounding deep between her thighs. Crests of hot and sweet pleasure rolled over her ̶ her body powerless and overwhelmed by the feeling. His mouth covered hers, swallowing her moans and cries, while her inner muscles clenched around him, tightening and releasing.

Derek was gasping in her mouth. "Oh, Christ...Chloe, I can feel you...feel you coming ̶ "

She responded with a soft, crying sound as her body delivered one final shudder, leaving her quivering and limp on top of him. _Sweet Mother Mary of freaking Joseph, that was awesome. _And she tried to tell him that, but the only thing that came out of her mouth was a noise that sounded like a tired kitten. She was entirely too sated and happy to be embarrassed by it though.

They stayed that way for a little longer. His hands moved lazily over her back, adding a few soft pats on her ass, as he whispered how amazing it was and how incredible she felt. She replied with her own declarations of how wonderful it was, as her fingers laced through his hair, gently caressing him. Eventually, Chloe started feeling the burning discomfort return and it wasn't helped by the fact that Derek was still unyieldingly hard between her legs.

"It's starting to hurt again," she whispered, shifting her body. His hands held her firmly as he helped lift her off of him. It stung as she felt him ease out of her. _I wonder if it'll hurt the next few times we do it, _she thought as she laid down and cuddled next to him. He threw a few blankets over them, settling in. His arms completely encased her as her nose burrowed in his neck and she was so relaxed, she barely sensed the growing squishiness between her legs. _What's going on down there?_

"I think I need to go the bathroom," she said, getting up reluctantly. She hurriedly but gently cleaned herself up, noticing a little bit of blood, and other...stuff as she did. _Sex is messy. Who knew? _She splashed cold water on her face and neck before heading back to her bedroom, feeling a little naked since she was...well, naked.

Derek was fiddling with his watch as she entered.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Just setting the alarm on my watch, I should probably leave before your aunt and my dad get up." His gaze shot up towards her direction and widened, "And checking out my adorably hot girlfriend." His eyes seemed to reflect the moonlight even brighter as they wandered over every curve of her body.

"I'll try to be a good boy and keep my hands to myself," he said, throwing the blankets aside so she could lay next to him but he couldn't keep that predatory look off his face.

Chloe knew that the state of her girl parts would definitely not be able to withstand another go at sex but she kind of wished they could, especially with that sexy look he was giving her. She looked down as she arranged herself next to him and noticed he still was looking pretty hard.

"Does it usually stay hard like that?" she asked, blushing slightly.

"Um, no, not usually, but after I...finished," he said tentatively, "you just felt so damn good, I got all riled up again. It's starting to calm down, though." He gave her a boyish smile. "How are you feeling...down there?"

"A little tender," she said quietly, smiling back. "But I'm fine."

He mumbled a "good" before flicking the blankets over them and gathering her up, snuggling her back against his chest, his arm wrapped around her waist._ Ooh, this feels so nice. I could definitely get used to this. _

"So," he whispered, his breath warm against her ear. "Is it okay if I sneak over here again? Same time tomorrow?"

"Nah, that was a one time deal, wolf boy," she said grinning.

"Not even a little funny," he replied, lightly tickling her ribs. "It's a good thing you're so cute, Pickering." He held her tighter, "I dare anyone to try and stop me from sneaking into your room again."

After a few seconds of silence he asked, "So, what time does your aunt usually go to sleep?"

"Depends on her schedule, but no later than 10:30," she said. "But don't think you're being a little presumptuous? I haven't even said yes yet," she added, giggly softly.

"Again, not funny, teasing me like that." He cupped her breast. "Mmm, what am I going to do with you?" he rumbled in her ear and she shivered a little. "It's a good thing I love you so much." He lowered his hand and squeezed her waist. "I'll be here by 10:31, leave the window unlocked."

"Jeez, you're even bossy when it comes to sex," she teased, threading her fingers with his.

Then, sighing dramatically, she whispered, "Fine," she snuggled closer to him, "and I love you too."

* * *

Whew! I hoped that filled half of your expectations, cuz I look like I have a permanent sunburn from all the blushing I did writing this chapter. But, seriously, I really hope you liked it, because the build-up, I know, was excruciating and you guys were so patient with me.

Also, I've been thinking about adding a few one-shots from this story, it won't be a continuation, but just snap-shots of moments before or after this story takes place or even of different POVs from the Patience chapters. Please let me know what you think, you can either review or PM me. I also have a nifty, little poll on my profile page that gives you guys a few choices. The highest voted choice on my poll, will be the direction I take with my writings. After the results I will start writing again but, unfortunately, I won't be able to post as quickly as I usually do, primarily because I've neglected projects that I really need to finish, like work, but I don't think that will be too big of deal since there will be no linear story and no cliffhangers. But please let me know what direction you would like, I would gratefully give you a hug via my computer. Thanks again y'all!


	8. Author's Note

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

* * *

Hey y'all! So, judging from the results from my poll, it looks like I'll be doing a few one-shots with a lemon thrown in for fun (maybe even two!). I've gotten a few awesome suggestions for my one-shot stories but I think I need a couple more. If any of you have an idea that you'd like to see me wrestle with, please throw a PM my way. Of course, I already have my lemon(s) planned out *giggles nervously and hides face in shame* so I'm pretty much covered in that department, but you never know, if you have a funny/cute idea about that, please send me that too. Hopefully, I don't completely destroy your ideas and do them some serious justice! I'll probably post my new one-shot in a couple weeks and I will post it as a new story titled _Patience One-Shots. _So excited to get started! Yay!

* * *

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/


	9. Patience Oneshot

A/N: Hey y'all! Sorry it took me a little while longer to get my one-shot out, but DANG life is busy. I literally just finished this so I'm hoping there isn't too many errors (I triple checked, but I always miss some stuff_ *_sigh*) Anyways, I was going to write a cute little drabble but then it turned into a gigantic lemon (rated M reminder). What can I say? I like the lemonade!

Disclaimer: Don't own Darkest Powers, but I'm pretty sure Kelley Armstrong would smack me upside the head if she knew what I was doing with her characters!

* * *

_Okay, this is strange, _Derek thought, taking in his surroundings. He seemed to be floating weightlessly through a sea of creamy clouds, reminding him of giant puffs of cotton candy. Confused, he glanced around but could only see an endless expanse of this strange, hazy landscape. Curiously, his usually cautious mind wasn't the least bit nervous. _Where am I?_ _Am I in heaven?_

He felt the cloudy substance brush against his skin as he slowly drifted forward, cool and silky to the touch. He realized he was completely naked and, still, he wasn't concerned. There was a familiar scent that put him at ease here ̶ a sweet smell that sort of reminded him of his favorite almond cookies his dad would buy him when he was little and hint of something fresh, like the first drops of rain from a spring storm. It was an alluring smell ̶ but comforting too, like home. However, he was becoming painfully aware that though this scent was incredibly comforting to his mind, it was a having a very peculiar effect on his body, mainly the area his underwear covers. _Oh crap. I'm getting a boner in heaven. This is so not good. _He wasn't sure why a smell could elicit two distinct reactions from him but as hard as he tried, he just couldn't place the fragrance.

He cast his gaze around again, trying to find any clues that would help him understand this place. Then he heard it ̶ a soft laugh, sweet and shy, coming from behind him. He spun around but no one was there, just a wall of creamy white. Suddenly, he heard it again, a giggle this time, it was below him. Instinctively, he dove down searching for where the sound originated. The thick, fluffy substance swirled around him as he pushed through, his eyes darting around to catch any hint of anything, but there was nothing.

He heard the laugh again, closer to him this time ̶ happy and light ̶ but still he couldn't see anything. He could sense he was close though. His hands reached out, grasping at empty air until he made contact with something soft and warm. _A leg! _He guided his fingers up the smooth, pale flesh, firmly gripping a petite hip. He pulled the body closer, his other hand snaking around a waist and through the haze he saw..._her. _Her face and her neck and, _Oh Yes,_ her breasts and every part of her delectable body. His hands moved of their own accord, groping and caressing every inch of her, and she was laughing again, flashing him that sweet, kind smile of hers that he knew so well. He could feel him losing himself with her...in her ̶

His eyes snapped open into darkness. _It was just a dream. _He growled softly. A_ really, really good dream. _He peered into the dark space and realized he was in Chloe's room, nestled next to her on the floor in their little makeshift bed. He shifted a little, then froze. One of his hand's was down his boxers, determinedly clutching his raging hard-on in something like a death-grip. His other hand was inside Chloe's underwear, cupping the delicate flesh between her legs. He felt his face grow hot and his eyes flashed to her face and he thanked heaven she was still asleep. He didn't want her to think he groped her while she unknowingly slept. _God, that would be creepy._

He, slowly and gently, extricated both his hands from their dubious positions, praying Chloe wouldn't wake up and catch him. She squirmed a little, her ass brushing his very sensitive and hard erection. He bit back a groan and apprehensively watched her eyelids, but thankfully, they stayed shut. He exhaled heavily, relieved he didn't get caught...red-handed.

However, it didn't change the fact that he was still ridiculously turned on still. He looked at his watch and groaned. _Great. Three-thirty in the morning. And judging from the situation in my shorts, it looks like I won't be getting much sleep tonight. _

It had been roughly three months since they established their new sleeping arrangements and there was rarely a night that went by that they didn't spend together. Which meant, they got it on quite regularly, almost every night if Derek could help it. Usually the only time he didn't get lucky was when it was that time of month for Chloe. He wouldn't mind having sex during her period ̶ not in the least ̶ but Chloe wasn't having it, she didn't feel desirable or sexy during ̶ in Derek's opinion ̶ those very long five to six days. And since she had her period earlier this week, it had been six days, four hours and a handful of minutes since the last time they had sex. _Not like I'm counting or anything. _

He knew the last day of her period was today and was **really **looking forward to sneaking into her room this evening. However, tonight was also the night of his weekly change, which shouldn't have been a problem, but he was so wound up with pent up sexual energy that he ran his ass off in wolf form, thereby exhausting himself to oblivion. He didn't even have enough energy to Change back to human form, and Chloe and his dad had to practically shoo him back into the van. He vaguely remembered crawling into his room and passing out between his and Simon's bed. He had woken up a little past midnight, back in human form, sprawled out naked on his floor. He listened for his brother's snores but he heard nothing. _Simon must still be out._ He breathed a sigh of relief. _Me, buck naked, on the floor, is probably something he'd rather not see. _He quickly threw on some sweats before glancing at the bedside clock.

He was unsure if he should sneak over to Chloe's, especially how late it was on a school night but being, in many ways, a typical teenage boy, his dick made the decision for him. Praying she left her window unlocked, he made his way quickly over to her house, hoping she was still awake to give him a little loving. But when he slid her window open, he instantly knew she was deep asleep by the sound of her heavy breathing. He debated with himself for about one second if he should wake her up, but looking down at her pretty face, he decided against it. Finding himself in this situation many times ̶ Chloe asleep and Derek awake and feeling frisky ̶ he could never bring himself to wake her up. He thought it would be a rude move on his part, and he never wanted to **that **guy ̶ the guy who selfishly woke up his adorable girlfriend to have his way with her. Instead, he stripped down to his boxers and snuggled down next to her. Of course, the moment his body pressed into her soft curves and he noticed she was wearing nothing but a tank top and panties, he pretty much renewed the debate in his head before scolding himself. _Okay, now I'm just being pathetic. Just leave the poor girl alone. _Nuzzling his face in her hair, he was still tired enough from his Change to drift off to sleep.

But now, a few hours later, he was wide awake again and still in the same predicament. He scooted away from her soft body, thinking it might help, but he could still feel her warmth reaching out to him. And there was no escaping from her sweet, fresh smell. For a split second he thought maybe he should go into her bathroom and take care of his...problem. Grimacing to himself, he shook his head. _Yeah, jerking off in your girlfriend's bathroom isn't even a little bit creepy, _he thought sarcastically.

He recalled the breathing exercises his dad had been teaching them to better calm their emotions and gain more control over their powers. Those exercises always seemed to help when he was faced with this particular situation. He was well into his fifth breath when Chloe, still asleep, rolled over and pressed her entire body into his, her leg draping over his torso ̶ brushing up against his stomach, his hips and his..._Oh holy hell. _She squirmed around, trying to find the most comfortable position, completely unaware of the agonizing effect she was having on her boyfriend. He did his best to ignore her luscious softness but his body certainly wasn't letting him.

He tried gently scooting her away but she was relentless in her subconscious need to snuggle and she ended up clinging onto him, sighing determinedly in her sleep. Wriggling even closer to him, Derek could feel the tantalizing heat radiating between her legs, pressing firmly into his hip. _Oh, sweet Jesus._

With all the unintentional attention she was giving him, he was quickly becoming **that** guy ̶ the guy who was definitely going to wake up his adorable girlfriend and have his way with her. Automatically**, **his hand moved up her thigh ̶ the thigh that had been teasing him so thoroughly and slowly he made his way to cup her ass. He groaned quietly while his fingers gently traced the elastic of her panties. He could feel the temperature of his body rise exponentially and he couldn't stop his pesky fingers from moving upwards and finding their way under her shirt to play with her breasts. J_ust a few more seconds and, I swear, I'll stop perving out._

A few more seconds passed by and he was already breaking his promise with himself. His fingers had no intention of stopping, especially when they were so lovingly caressing her nipples. His breathing quickened and his throbbing erection was making a serious attempt to bust out of the prison of his boxers.

Leaning into the crook of her neck, he kissed and nudged the curve of ear, whispering for her to wake up, feeling both guilty and excited. She was finally responding ̶̶ murmuring little noises and wriggling closer to him. He caught the first whiff of that unmistakable scent of her body heating up with arousal. His hand drifted down to her belly, gently kneading the soft skin as he watched her eyes flutter open.

"Hey," he breathed.

"Derek?" she whispered. With her eyelids sleepy and her hair fanned out over her pillow, he thought she looked unbearably beautiful.

"Sorry, to wake you," he said quietly, "but you looked so inviting, I just couldn't leave you alone." He kissed her tenderly on the cheek as his hand drifted to her hip, lightly grazing the smooth skin there. "I promise I'll make it worth your while," he continued. "Or you could just smack me and tell me to leave you alone."

Chloe yawned and blinked at him, then seemed to pause for a moment. "Well," she said, smiling a little, "I haven't smacked you, have I?" She smiled wider, almost laughing before she saying, " But I may have to if you don't make your move soon."

"Right," he said simply, returning her smile.

He bent over her, burying his nose into her hair, indulging in her intoxicating smell. Her arms reached around his neck, angling his face towards hers. He felt her lips sweep across his before her tongue flicked against the corner of his mouth, drawing a small growl from his throat. Lips parted, he kissed her harder, his tongue demanding as it glided along hers.

He quickly tugged her tank top off, nipping and biting her delicate throat. His lips began the slow descent across her collarbone then down the slope of her breast to lick and suck the tender skin of her nipple. Derek heard her breathing falter, her hands grasping the back of his head. His hand drifted down between her legs, over her the fabric of her underwear, gently outlining the sensitive skin there, before hooking his fingers in her panties and hastily pulling them off.

It was obvious to him and probably to her, how badly he wanted her and that want was making him move a little too fast for his liking. Half of him wanted to take her, hard and fast, and Chloe never seemed to mind when he was in one of his aggressive moods, quite the opposite actually. He did, however, promise to make this worth her while and he would like to last a little longer than five minutes.

Inhaling deeply, he steadied himself and calmed his movements. He was almost successful at ignoring the painful throbbing in his crotch as his hand trailed slowly up her calf, then thigh, until settling in the heat between her legs. He heard her whimper softly as fingers gently explored her swollen flesh. His touch soon found her entrance, fingers circling, then dipping a little, drawing out the slick heat that had gathered there. Still caressing her lightly with his fingertips, he moved a little higher, finding that sweet, sweet spot of hers that seemed to always be waiting for him.

Chloe gasped at the contact, her throat contracting as she struggled to stay silent. Over the last few months, she had gotten much better at staying silent when they were intimate but it was still hard for her. Derek gazed down at her lovely mouth as her lips twitched and pierced tightly together, trying to stifle any noises. Flicking and circling his fingers around her clit, he watched in fascination and pleasure as her eyes fluttered and a small whimper escaped her lips.

She was breathing hard now, and Derek had had enough practice enticing her body to know she was close. A thin sheen of sweat lightly dusted her forehead ̶ her face and throat were flush and her hips began to tense and strain against his caresses. She was so close ̶ just about there ̶ before he moved his fingers away. Her eyes flashed to his, confused for second, until his fingertips resumed their actions, and her eyes fluttered in pleasure again.

His eyes drifted repeatedly to her face, over her body, then to the movements of his hand and could feel his erection twitching against her hip as he brought her closer to the edge.

And just like before ̶ when she was so close ̶ he removed his fingertips. Squirming with frustration, she shot him a glare before he quickly continued where he left off. She was practically panting now, her mouth parted, her eyes hooded and unfocused, her body taut with anticipation ̶ and again, he pulled away.

She shot him a look of death and smacked him on the shoulder. "Dammit, Derek," she whispered, completely flustered. "You are such a freaking cock-tease."

"Cock-tease?" he raised his eyebrows and smirked. Clearly, Simon's frequent verbage was rubbing off on Chloe. He laughed quietly, feeling not the least bit guilty at frustrating her, knowing it would pay off when all was said and done.

"Well, yeah...or vagina-tease, or whatever," she breathed angrily, "you know what I mean."

She huffed her frustration, clamping her legs closed and made a dramatic show of rolling over. He knew the effect she was going for, it was to make him feel bad and then have him grovel ̶ which he would've done happily ̶ but as she rolled onto her stomach his eyes instantly fell onto the enchanting way her waist flared out to her hips and then swelled around her cute ass. _I must've done something right in my last life, _he thought, smiling to himself.

Hovering over her, he pressed his chest into her back, careful not to squash her with his heavy body.

"I'm sorry, Chloe, I'm just trying to keep my promise," he whispered into her ear. " Tell me what you want. Would you like it if I gave it to you soft and sweet," he coaxed, gripping her hip, "or would like me to get a little rough?" He felt her body shiver at his words.

"Um...maybe, both?" she murmured shyly, peering over her shoulder.

He smiled his response, feeling his desire spike impossibly higher from the adorable expression on her face. "Yes ma'am," he said, before yanking off his boxers.

With one elbow supporting his upper body, his other hand roamed over her back, giving her ass a little squeeze, while his legs gently parted her thighs. He nestled into her, his hardness feeling ridiculously hot against her impossibly soft, cool flesh. His hand moved towards her front, squeezing between the bedding and her torso until his palm ̶ flat on her lower stomach ̶ raised her hips a little, causing her back to arch enticingly.

She was angled perfectly for him to take her and he had to tamp down the building excitement rolling in his belly. He knew in his enthusiasm he could potentially hurt her, especially when he first entered her. Moving deliberately, he inched closer, feeling the tip of him barely pass her entrance. He raised her hips a little higher and eased himself into her, swearing softly at the sensation.

Even though they have done this many times ̶ the first few seconds he was inside her ̶ he was always surprised at how amazing she felt. All that silky, tight softness wrapped firmly around him, made him want to come instantly ̶ every time ̶ and he had to grit his teeth to control himself.

He withdrew gradually, his face buried in her hair, taking in her captivating smell before pushing even deeper into her. They both gasped at the feel of each other.

He could only see her profile but he watched her face as he slowly moved over and inside her. Her eyes were closed and she arched her back even more ̶ her body's instinctive response to feel him more deeply. He moved his hand, still on her stomach, down until his fingers reached her clit. Chloe's body shuddered and her eyes snapped open, she caught his gaze and a raspy, little sound left her mouth.

Still maintaining his slow pace, he thrust into her harder, positioning himself to sink deeper into her soft warmth. His body urged him to speed up, but he was already dangerously close and any increase in intensity was going to seriously make him embarrass himself. He renewed his focus, staving off his climax but Chloe was making it increasingly difficult with all the muted, little noises coming from her lips.

In his mind, he desperately attempted to recite every element in periodic table including their electron configuration, along with their atomic mass thrown in for good measure, but his brain stubbornly latched onto how good Chloe felt. All his body knew was her delicious smell wafting around him, her smooth body under his and her silky insides massaging and stroking him to point of distraction.

He knew she was close as well. She was gasping, her hands clutched at her pillow and her body shook ̶ on the verge of surrender. Applying a little more pressure on her sweet, little spot was all it took for Chloe to smother her face into her pillow and cry out. He felt her orgasm flutter through him, making him tremble as she squeezed and pulsed around him, urging his own release. For a second, he fought for control, not wanting this wonderful moment to end, until he felt her tighten around him one more time, pushing him over the edge. A rush of pleasure tore through him and for a brief moment, his vision blurred before everything exploded and burned behind his eyelids. He bit back his moan but couldn't quite contain the growl in his throat as he released fiercely inside of her, completely at the mercy of her body. He breathed hard as the last of his orgasm subsided into small, little waves, leaving him shaky and spent.

Thinking she wouldn't appreciate it if he collapsed on her, he gently withdrew from her, moving off to snuggle alongside her body. He reached out, his arms drawing her to him, their bodies finding their special nook in each other, both of them happy and sated.

He leaned in a kissed her forehead. "Sorry, I'm such a...what was it? Cock-tease?" he said, laughter in his voice.

"Vagina-tease," Chloe corrected softly, trying to stifle a giggle.

"Oh, that's right. Vagina-tease," he repeated, drawing out their new word. "Kind of a mouthful, don't you think? We should shorten it down to V.T., make it a little easier."

"People might think your saying V.D., though," she smiled.

"True. Maybe P.T., for pussy-tease?"

"Ew...I think I prefer V.T.," she whispered, snuggling closer to him. "And for the record, you can wake me up in the middle of the night whenever you'd like, especially if it's going to anything like tonight was."

"Whenever, huh?" he smiled, hugging her tighter. "Are you sure you know what your getting yourself into, Pickering?"

"I absolutley do, V.T."

* * *

Okay, fellow fanfiction fanatics, I'm going to continue with a couple (?) more one-shots for this story but I really want to start another DP Fic. However, I don't have as much time as I used to when I wrote Patience so I won't be able to update as quickly as I'd like. So, instead of weekly, it'll be more like monthly BUT I'm really excited about my new story, and a little scared because it's AU (Another Universe) and they'll be AH (All human/normal no powers) and it'll be much longer than Patience. *trembling in fear* So I really hope I can pull it off...I don't know, we'll see. The first chapter will take me awhile so it'll be posted in roughly a month. Thanks again for taking the time to read my story! Many kisses to y'all!


End file.
